A family to Love
by Goddess of Twilight
Summary: A story about a girl searching for her family, and answers. It's about the Doctor, and his many companions. There's a crossover between Rose Red and Doctor Who. Involves Doctors 4,5 and 9 as well as Rose, Tegan, Turlough, and Adric and some OC's DONE!
1. Shattered memories

I do apologize for the beginning of this story, it doesn't hold together as well as I had hoped. It kind of came from a dream (Like a majority of my stories do)

At least, however, it's my long awaited Doctor Who fic! This is a rather mild story compared to most of the others I have written. If I ever finish Hellboy... I'll let you all know.. haha.

* * *

(Yay it works now!)

_Backstory- Ari (short for Arianna) was abandoned at about the age of six. She has no memory of anything before they found her in the middle of the city crying. They have had no luck searching for any family she might have, not that they were trying hard. She is a ward of the state, unable to stay with one foster family, let alone get adopted. Most foster families at best found her strange and antiscocial, at worst creepy. Since she could remember she was able to astral project into the ghost world, bringing messages from loved ones, or even talking to them. Things around her seemed to move or explode, using an energy none of them could figure out where it was coming from. Now Ari is twenty one, a junior in college and living life with others like her. She follows a different path than most girls her age. She is pagan, studies spellcasting, and has a coven. Her college room mate was orphaned at the age of 12, and they live together during the summer work season._

_first POV_

It was a dark night, stormy too, the day had been nice enough, hot and humid. Lightning flashed violently as thunder boomed close by. I had been startled by the sudden storm, and had hurried to my car as soon as I got off work, because I had left not only my car windows open, but most of the windows open at home. I was almost home from work though, thankfully. It had been a rather long day. It had been a very long day and I wanted to get home and relax in a bath and then read a book or maybe watch the television. I wanted also to watch the storm, since it was perfect. I loved storms, they seemed to give me energy to get things done when I thought I was too tired. In the car I was exhausted and bored, but I knew as soon as I stepped out into the rain, I would be energized and laughing, dancing in the rain.

I didn't see it in time, the lightning had flashed brightly, leaving spots in my eyes, just like a camera flash, it had illuminated everything but the car. Then headlights blinded me twice over. The car moved, not stopping at the stop sign. All that ran through my mind was that since I didn't have a stop sign, I had the right away. I tried to save both our cars by hitting the brakes, and trying to not swerve into the oncoming traffic.

The last thing I heard was the screech of tires and screaming metal. I felt fire shoot up my leg as I dove to the side to avoid the glass as the car slammed into mine. It sprayed over me as I covered my head with my arms. The car slammed me forward as well as sideways. Then I remembered nothing.

I was aware of the pain first, then the thunder. I winced as I attempted to move. I apparently hadn't been out for long. I was still belted into my car. I felt blood oozing from the various parts of flesh that was uncovered when the glass sprayed on me. I was also aware of the man shouting obscenities at me from a few feet away.

He turned back to his vehicle, and I tried to shoulder my door open. It protested loudly, but did not give. My shoulder now hurt as well. My seatbelt seemed to be stuck as well, so I felt trapped. I was worried about what the man was doing, he seemed so angry.

There was a loud crack, I would have thought it was thunder, had my rear window not shattered. The noise was deafening, and I cried out, covering my ears. I ducked, covering my head in time to dodge the next shot. I lay there trying to catch my breath, the pain in my leg almost forgotten as new fire raced up to my side and caught in my chest. I tried to keep silent as possible. Another shot rang out, shattering my windshield.

"Who the hell carries a fragging rifle in their P.O.S?" I shouted after the next shot.

"Enough!" A voice commanded.

I shook my head, feeling it fog over, but not because I had hit my head, if I hadn't known any better, I would have thought someone was entering my mind and trying to force their way into parts I would rather have private, parts that I couldn't remember. It was like they were trying to control me. I looked dazedly up, towards the windowless door. I felt like I couldn't even sit up then. I felt lethargic, I probably had a concussion. A flash of lightning revealed a man with dark features and smoldering eyes, eyes that terrified me, and I knew I would see them for a long time in my dreams. Suddenly in the darkness and subsequent thunder boom, my door was ripped off its hinges.

Thunder crashed, but it wasn't the storm. I was unsure of what was happening, I was yelling, flailing my arms and generally causing a pretty big fuss. I felt someone grab my arm roughly, and they tried to yank me from the seat. I tried to fight, but it was as if I were moving in slow motion. My head flew back as whoever it was yanked my hair. My head then hit the door frame hard. I heard shouting, and strange sounds as the person grabbing for me let go and started screaming about killing people.

"Check her!" I heard from far away.

"She's alright doctor, dazed is all!" Another shouted, much closer.

I was pretty sure that I was more than dazed however, I could have sworn things were happening that shouldn't. Then again, I was one to talk on that front. I felt a hand touch my cheek. My vision began to clear on a young man, who was ushered aside by an older man, though not too much older physically. He had semi long curly hair. He put his hand on my forehead, and winced. He took something from his long coat. I scrambled as well as I could to get away, but it hurt so badly. I felt glass cut into my hands as I fell out of the car, and started to drag myself away.

"Please, don't move. You'll only hurt yourself further." The younger one said plaintively.

"I won't hurt you. I must free you before he returns for you. Be still." The one who had been called doctor said gently.

I looked into his eyes, clear blue, and ancient. I felt something in my heart tell me he was alright, perhaps it was a bit of my housemate rubbing off on me. She was the big empath, and I couldn't wait to get back to her and the house. I didn't want anything more to do with this storm. With the strength a man his build shouldn't have possessed, the man lifted me from the my position on the street, rather easily.. Aside from the two wrecked cars, and an indistinguishable shape, the street was empty.

"He's done something, the authorities aren't coming. Her life is still in danger. Come, we must take her to receive care." He said.

"Aren't you a doctor? What's going on?" I gasped in pain.

"No, not the kind you need my dear. I only wish I knew what was going on, what he wanted with you. Are you alright?" He asked soft worry on his voice.

I tried to reply, but the pain became too much, I thought I was going to be sick. I felt myself sinking into unconsciousness. The rain fell harder as I slipped into the darkness. I didn't want to go there, because I knew what lay in the darkness, the pain and suffering of those dark recesses of memory long gone. If I were to go there, my memory would cut into my very soul, and I still wouldn't know why. Before I gave into the black hole, I heard his heart beating. It was a strange dual beat, but soothing. Almost as if he had two hearts.

I opened my eyes to unfamiliar surroundings, the room was austere, white and almost alive. It didn't smell like a hospital, and I felt like I should be in one. My chest hurt badly, I didn't know why, I wanted to cough, but when I tried, I thought I was going to die. I tried to stand up to relieve some of the pain. I couldn't move, and I started to panic. I tried to forcefully remove myself from the bindings, through the searing pain. I could hear someone come into the room, and those dark eyes caught me again, and I started to whimper with the pain and fear.

"Ahh, you're awake. Please, don't fight the bindings. They're there to protect you from being thrown about. I'm sorry for all your troubles; he's always been a nuisance to your people, if these truly are your people…" He said, beginning to mumble "We're going to leave you with them now at any rate, the earth people."

I was confused; my head swam with all that he said, jumbling the words. I felt fire coursing through my veins. I didn't know up from down or real from delusion. I felt like I was being carried once more through a maze. The dual heartbeat was hypnotizing, a whisper from the walls around me, telling me none of this was real, and to forget it ever happened. I was soon asleep, feeling the soothing beat lulling me to sleep. The soft whispers were building a wall in my mind, taking away from me the memory of the ones who had saved me and hiding it in the recesses of my mind, where I dared not go. I couldn't fight it. They whispered of my safety and that of the ones I was to forget.

I reached towards the wall, before I could be cut off forever from my memories; all I could see was his piercing blue eyes. All I could feel was the pain in my heart and the hope that he was the one I had been searching for. I couldn't go further. The things in that part of my mind terrified me. It was where my nightmarish and fevered dreams came from. Shards of memory too painful to grasp, they cut my fingers as I tried to grab hold of him. I fell to my knees, holding them to my chest as blood dripped to the ground at my knees.

I could hear the screams from that darkened place, as he drifted further and further into that hellish blackness. I reached forward once more, lines of blood appearing on my arm. I screamed in pain, but wouldn't let go of that small flash of color. A flag maybe? I didn't know, but I didn't let go, though the pain was excruciating.


	2. The gift of a scarf

* * *

_1st POV_

I don't know what happened, but the next I knew; I was opening my eyes in a hospital room. It was daylight, and I was so confused, feeling dull pain throbbing in my arms and leg. It should have been night. I saw a nurses back end as she fluttered out of the room. Soon the room was full of people. Most of them my friends, but there were two nurses, a doctor, and strangely a police officer. I closed my eyes, feeling nausea set in at the sight of so many people.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"A little confused, overwhelmed. My head hurts a bit." I said.

"That's understandable. You had quite an adventure." The doctor said.

"I need to speak with her, if you don't mind Doctor Tripp." The officer said.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"You were brought in by two men, who said little about what happened, just that you were attacked after someone crashed into your car. One of these men paid the bill for your medical care, and left something for you. I think it's a note." The officer said.

"I was driving home, from work. A car crashed into me. The other driver, he was upset and started shooting at me. There was someone else, my head hurt, all of it is so scattered. I can't remember much else." I said.

"Well, we did find bruises that resemble a physical attack by a male. Do you remember getting hit at all? Being grabbed?" The officer asked.

"No." I said quietly. I looked at them all. "Did he want something else?"

They looked at me strangely. I had a tendency to be able to know things, and I forgot that I shouldn't flaunt the talent in front of people who didn't know better.

"He wanted to have your care be the best we could offer, and that should your memory prove faulty, not to push. The most important was to make sure you stay safe. We can't do too much outside the hospital, but he did mention that he'd come check up on you every once in a while." He replied, handing me a large folded piece of cloth.

I frowned. Memory. I didn't know too much about my past, let alone my family. I had little to no memory of life before I turned six. Since then, it was like someone turned a switch on, and I remember everything. Before that however, gave me nightmares, even though I remembered nothing but darkness and screaming from someone close to me. I looked at my hands, noticing the angry lines on my left. It reminded me of my mind, the pain and fear. Slices of memory that cut into my soul. I tried to remember why it had caught my eye.

I frowned, I was puzzled. My housemates and I were all parentless, either orphaned, or in my case, abandoned. Someone came along and freed me from imminent harm, paid for my medical care, and requested that I be kept safe. Then said he would return to check on me to make sure I was ok. My heart leaped at the possibility that maybe this man could be a lost parent, come to reconcile my abandonment. In my mind I saw piercing blue eyes, and a younger man. Maybe a brother? Deep in my heart though, I knew it wasn't true. He wouldn't be there to tell me I was no longer without my family. That was always the case

It moved to the back of my mind, like I didn't care. A part of me was rather puzzled about that, since finding my family mattered the most to me, and there wasn't a second in my life while walking the streets or in stores that I didn't entertain the thought of one of those people suddenly coming to me, and telling me that I was their long lost child, I hadn't been abandoned, I was stolen, switched at birth, something of that sort. I sighed, unfolding the colorful cloth. It was a scarf, a rather long one. There was a scrap of paper, a letter really, pinned to it, but something told me that I was better off looking at it while I was alone.

"When can I get out of here then?" I asked, folding the scarf.

"Well, I don't see why you need to stay much longer. We are just waiting for your parents to come get you." The doctor replied.

"You'll be waiting a long time. I've been waiting for them since I can remember. They haven't showed up." I said.

"What?"

"My benefactor forgot to mention that I was abandoned did he? Doesn't surprise me. Not many people know. I was raised in an orphanage a while. No parents will be showing up right about now. Besides, I'm almost 21; I think I can manage to sign myself out of a hospital." I said.

The doctor and nurses left, and then my friends got the chance to hang out with me and speak of what had happened since I was brought in. It had been almost four days I guess. The officer stayed behind after they had left as well to get my flat mate to come pick me up. He watched me intently.

"Be careful. I was warned by the Doctor that he may well try again. He might still be able to find you. He's done it before. If things come to pass, as he feels they might, you will learn much of why you were left alone as a little one. Until we meet again ma'am." He said and left.

I was more confused than ever now, I was beginning to think that the police officer wasn't really an officer, especially since the doctor would have mentioned something I thought. No one knew anything about what had happened, least of all me why would my doctor? My mind wandered to the note, but the doctor bustled in with a wheel chair and a bulky thing with straps. A nurse soon joined us. I sighed and hoped that the clothes I had been wearing weren't totally ruined.

"There you are. Sorry about your jeans. He did give us some things for you to wear. Said that you'd fit them well enough. Now, you must be careful. Your leg was pretty badly damaged. The muscles will take time to heal after the rest is taken care of. You'll need to stay off it of course. Do the exercises you'll be shown in a few minutes." She explained.

"How long until it's fully healed?" I asked.

"It can take anywhere from two to three, maybe up to five months. It all depends on your rate of healing, and if you're doing things you shouldn't." The nurse said.

I grinned halfway. I probably would be doing things she would think I shouldn't, but that was only because of who I was. She helped me to put my brace on which encompassed my knee, and came almost all the way to my hip, and went below my knee a ways as well, keeping the leg at an awkward angle.

My flat mates were all there to help me into the car, putting my crutches in the trunk, getting the prescription for medication, and loading up everything that belonged to me from my wreck of a car. I had some flowers and such from people who had visited as well as a stuffed animal from my closest friends.

It was hard getting used to the brace, and the crutches. We managed to find me a replacement car to drive while we tried to figure out what the best option would be for my wrecked car. Most of the windows were gone, and there was a huge dent where he t-boned me, and the back door probably wouldn't open again. We were trying to figure out whether or not it was worth fixing, or just getting another hunk of junk to putter around in.

The strangest thing of all, however, was that the man that had crashed into me didn't remember anything from the moment he started his car, until a few hours afterwards. They had found him wandering aimlessly, and rather confused on the other side of town. Something told me that he was lucky to still be alive, but not because of the car crash, but because of something else entirely.

* * *

_3rd POV, TARDIS  
_

"Doctor, not that I'm against saving a pretty girl or anything, but why were we there?" The boy asked.

"I'd think it were obvious Adreck. The master was there, and had been rather keen on obtaining that young lady. It's up to me to thwart him in any way possible. Besides, if I am correct, she's got something that needs doing. The TARDIS wouldn't have brought us here otherwise, eh old girl?" He asked, patting the consol. "Besides, I fitted a randomizer to the consol before you came aboard, so it was just chance that we happened to land there, at that time. I think."

"A randomizer?" Adreck asked.

"I made an enemy or two with the Guardians, and rather than face their wrath by plotting a course, I equipped the old girl with a randomizer so none of us will know where we land next." The Doctor said.

Adreck looked at the Doctor and shook his head with a smile. Right now they were alone, having left the girls off some place so they could relax before taking off once more. The TARDIS had suddenly taken them here, and the Doctor had rushed out like knew what was going on. Sometimes Adreck wondered if the Doctor ever knew what was going on. He also wondered how they would get back to the girls with the randomizer controlling where and when they would land, as the Doctor has said.

Now the Doctor was once again under the consol, tinkering with another part of the TARDIS which would no doubt place them in another dangerous situation, which seemed a habit for the Doctor and his time machine, mortal peril. It wasn't such a bad thing; he enjoyed helping others, even if it meant risking his life. It was much better than his home planet. He'd probably be dead by now if it wasn't for the Doctor. Adreck went to the room he had chosen as his. Tegan would be upset with them for taking off like they did, and even more upset because of what happened. All Adreck knew was that he couldn't handle another girl on the TARDIS. He'd had his fill of them. She may have been pretty, but the prettier they were, more often the more trouble they were.

Back in the control room the Doctor was still tinkering around, talking to himself, furious at himself for letting the Master get away. He still wasn't sure what drew him to that place on earth, but he was glad he had gotten there when he did. The cry of pain the young woman gave had wrenched at his hearts, froze the blood in his veins.

"Just what are you? What did the Master want from you?" He asked, hands on the consol, staring at the rise and fall of the column.

He remembered her face, like it had been etched into his skull with acid. Her eyes had trapped him, so sad, and yet happy. Her life had been a tragic one, yes, but now she filled it with the pure joy of life. Living every beat of her heart with laughter, and loving her friends and others so deeply and richly.

But the sadness still remained.

The hope in them had terrified him. When she opened her pain-filled eyes on him, hope roared to life, like timber fed embers. Hope that he was there to rectify the tragedy. He would have, would have treated her like one of his own, asked her to come with, but in her he saw that great love would change the world, but to take her from her friends, the ones she loved so dearly, would break her heart, and the vivacious life would dim.

"You could do so much. I will give you time, dear girl. Then, I shall ask, but only once." He said, and then turned to tinkering once more.

In time they went to find the girls, and indeed received a scolding from Tegan once they finally succeeded, and told her about the accident and who they had come up against.

"And you left her?" She shouted. "He could come back for her! What on earth did he want from her in the first place?"

"Yes, I left her there. She needed medical treatment that I could not give her. We have enough trouble as it is with you lot here." He said.

"Thanks a lot Doctor." Adreck said.

"It's true. The TARDIS is acting up. The Master however is another issue. We will keep an eye out for him. But I could not take her. She has much she must get done before I could ask her to join us. What he wanted with her, I don't think I've the proper answers, but I don't feel she's entirely human." The Doctor said.

"How can that be? This is earth, and in the 21st century no less. There won't be genetic crossings in humans here for a few hundred years right? They won't even have contact with aliens for at least another century!" Tegan said.

"Well, they've had contact with me haven't they? I feel insulted." He said.

"Doctor." Tegan said with an annoyed tone. He sighed.

"I really don't know, but so much adds up to her not being completely from earth. For one, she was abandoned. No record whatsoever of her birth, her parents, or any living relatives, not to mention her DNA has no matches found. She's alone on this world, completely, but strangely not. What an enigma she is. I still haven't the foggiest idea why the Master would want her." The Doctor said, frustrated.

"Doctor, you're babbling again." Tegan said.

He did know something he wasn't telling them. The girl had strange energy readings. He had a feeling that this would turn out to be another chase of sorts like he had been in with the Master, who hunted powerful people throughout the universe to kill them or make him more powerful. One case in particular came to mind, and his mind drifted along the corridors, do a door that would remain locked for a very long time. It made him sad to think of it, what the Master had done to her, what he had failed to protect her from.

"There are many things that man does just to put you on a wild goose chase. Perhaps this is one of those." Adreck said with a shrug.

"I don't think so. He seemed genuinely interested in her. He only gave up on her because he had attracted too much attention, and it would be something he'd prefer to keep under wraps. I don't think there shall be any more visits from him, at least for now. I don't think you'll be with me when it comes down to it." He said.

"You're absolutely depressing right now Doctor." Tegan said.

"Sorry, I do try." He said with a lopsided grin.

"We've noticed Doctor." Adreck said, and then he and Tegan began walking to their rooms.

The Doctor stood at the console, staring into space. The others were right. Maybe he should have brought her with, instead of dropping her off in the earth hospital, but it had almost been like he had seen into her heart. It had been so strange. It felt like the connection he had with the TARDIS. What he had seen, felt, had been amazing. It reminded him of some of the most beautiful landscapes on any given planet, but most of all, like the highlands of Scotland, in spring. The joy in the world around him, and in life itself, her need to go out and see the world. He could offer her that chance, to see the world. Not only to see her own world, but other worlds. Such as Gallifrey, and so many other absolutely wonderful worlds. Similar to the one he saw when he connected with her. He knew she would love it.

But why didn't he ask her to join him? He visited earth so often, was attracted to it for reasons even he didn't know.

Maybe it was because he knew that although she would love the life he would offer her, she would never truly love it. Her heart would remain on this world if he asked her now, and that was a sadness he could not bear.

He knew why he hadn't asked her. He only asked once, and she would have said no. No, until her heart let go of this planet that she had grown so attached to. Until she found out that it wasn't hers, and that there were so many other planets out there that could use her help. To allow her heart the chance to heal from the wounds inflicted upon her so early in her life by being abandoned.

He smiled. Yes, he would ask her, of course he would. But not now. Tegan and Adreck could live with that for a little while, that is if he ever found the time in this regeneration to go back to her in her later years to ask. The TARDIS often had a mind of its own, and couldn't land when and where he wanted it to, until the randomizer was removed. That and he hardly had time to make a visit to earth when he wanted to because of all the trouble they got into when they landed somewhere.

"It's not your fault old girl. You do what we must to keep time from unraveling. I thank you for that. If you ever get the chance, bring us back here, to this mystery woman so we may ask her to join us. Keep an eye on her old girl. I get the feeling she is rather important." He said.

The TARDIS seemed to respond, because he nodded and smiled.

"That's my girl. Now, let's go find some excitement. No use babying this girl, must give her some breathing room. Off we go! Hold on everyone!" The Doctor said as the TARDIS de-materialized.


	3. A day when you loose yourself completely

Ok. I promised to put up two more chapters here, and I'm durned well gonna do it! hahaha... I sound like a cowpoke... yay Iowa... Anyway, thanks Ark for letting me know about the spelling oops. Sooner or later I WILL take the spell check out and shoot it... it's a little old and the kids (aka the dustbunnies under my bed) won't know... I'll tell them it ran away...

* * *

_1st POV_

My leg stuck out at an odd angle. The brace immobilized using my leg, but it was awkward to move with the brace keeping it bent so it could heal properly. I had been using crutches for about a month moving quickly between my desk and the counter, almost without a problem. I was going to be headed back to school in another month or so and hoped that it wouldn't be too much of a task to move back into my dorm room. I knew I would have some help though. My room mate would be there around the same time as I would, mostly because we lived in our summer apartment together.

Selene was another kid like me. Not really kids anymore, but she was orphaned at a young age, because of a car accident. It had taken her parents, and twin brother. I guess it was worse for her than me. She actually knew her family until she was about 10 or 11, and then had them ripped away. Mine were never a part of my life. Almost as if I had appeared out of thin air. Sometimes I wondered if maybe that was the truth anymore. Nothing linked me to the people anywhere near where I was found.

She normally worked the same time as I did, we rarely saw one another at the apartment, aside from dinner, and a little television time, or when we got together for our ritual nights and little holidays. We were Pagan, and practically a coven unto ourselves. Our third coven member lived elsewhere and usually joined us using a webcam and voice. She was kind of like us, except that her dad walked out on her when she was fourteen and her mother died a year later.

It was a good arrangement. We didn't spend every moment with each other during the summer, and maintained a great friendship with one another. I think our circumstances made us great friends and that perhaps at one time, we had known each other in a past life, perhaps as sisters, or animal/human companions or familiars. Sometimes it would feel like we had known one another ages, and we would laugh and ask each other what we did in a past life, who we knew and all that.

I maneuvered to my feet to help a customer with a bill and got back to answer a phone. My coworkers were surprised to see me back at first, but I wanted to work instead of mope around doing next to nothing until school started.

As soon as I finished work I got out to my rental car and went home, more careful then the night of the accident. I didn't want a repeat of that, and almost didn't want to drive, I was terrified that I would get into another accident, and see those horrible eyes again. As I drove home I remembered it. The flashes of lightning, the crash, those piercing blue eyes, and the hospital. I remembered the note. I kept it in my purse, and read it often, trying to fathom the one who had written it.

"Ari,

I apologize for the manner in which we became acquainted, and even more so for the fact that I cannot tell you who we are. Your life would be in danger if you knew it.

The one who hurt you did not do so of his own will. He was hypnotized, as you would say, by the man who tried to remove you from your vehicle. He and I are less than friends, and he does this often to draw me away from another place I must be at. I should be more vigilant.

I leave you with my scarf; you wouldn't let it go when we left for the hospital. I knew also, that gifts from adults are in short supply for you, and how much it would mean to you.

Also, I must warn you to prepare yourself. For anything my dear, you must prepare. The man may very well attempt to take you again. I also will ask you one thing in your future, be assured of that. I shall ask only once, so be prepared. Good luck to you. "

It was unsigned, but I felt the words were truth enough. Though what he would ask I didn't know. But I would keep an eye out for the man he spoke of in the note. I remembered that man's eyes, fierce coals filled with loathsome hate. It was a memory that frightened me. I shivered, and shook my head, realizing that I was almost home. I hated when things like that happened. Although I managed to stay away from car accidents, I suddenly was much further along in my trips than normal.

I soon got home and found Selene already there. We made dinner and ate, then dialed up our third coven member and spoke of what happened during the day. It had been relatively uneventful, and that was good, since they were still worried about me. Amberly, as she called herself sometimes, had driven a few hours to get here and stayed a few days to help out, which was a boon. It took a bit of time to get used to what had happened, the nightmares, the adjusting to not having full use of my limbs.

The accident had caused my energy field and aura to really get messed up. I knew most people didn't believe in the things we did, what we could do, and what we believed in, but that was for the best. We were better off thought of as we were, otherwise we would be taken in like animals. Amberly was strong and had been good friends with Selene before Selene had met me. We were secretive at first, but soon we knew about the other's ties and kept each other safe.

When we met in college, Selene and I petitioned the courts to allow us a place of our own, and to live together. It was mostly for her benefit, since she wasn't eighteen just yet. We needed to let them know we could handle the money we got from the state and other groups for being orphans. She was still receiving money for the accident that took her family. By this time, she and Amberly had parted ways.

Amberly and Selene were both needed to help me get my energy field and aura back to the way it should be. It was hard, almost as if something had interfered with it. Amberly was trying to figure out how that had happened, she being the only one of us with more than a few years in the practice.

She was now planning a weekend for us to get together, to better realign my energies. There was an old house she had managed to get her hands on for that time. The owner had been wary, it was supposed to be wrecked soon and people had a tendency to disappear or die.

That was a reassuring thought to me, going to a place that was like a vampire. The current owner would go with us; to make sure things didn't end badly for us. He also wanted to honor some friends of his that had died. Personally I felt there was something big the three of us could do with his help.

It would take a few hours to drive there after our plane landed. It wasn't much of a plane though, it was really small and it didn't help that this was my first plane ride either. I knew I would be terrified, especially when I actually got close enough to see it when we left.

* * *

Ok, so it's not two chapters like I promised, but there's a bit of drama happening on campus, and the person that everyone goes to is sick and tired of it, so we had a nice long talk. She told me she'll become like me... a recluse...i've diverted the path of yet another... muahahaha.

I promise I'll try harder tomorrow. I dropped a three hour night class... so I can catch Criminal Minds, and edit... while I pretend to do homework.

I must go to bed however. Please leave a review... and don't mind the ramblings.


	4. Rose Red

Alright, this one is a bit long, and gets a bit strange. This is the point where it crosses over into the movie Rose Red. It gets awkward in the reading, I'll admit, but hopefully with my editing it will be a little better. It doesn't really have anything to do with Doctor Who there is a reference to the Master (for those of us who know the older stuff) and a mention of the Doctor at the end, but that's it. So if you don't want to read it, that's fine with me, I'll update at some point, but I'm exhausted.

* * *

_1st POV_

The drive through the city was nice and even better when we picked up the owner. He was only a few years older than us, and really good looking. We talked the whole way there about the place. He was worried that something would happen like it did the last time. The city was wonderful, busy and full of people. That wasn't the wonderful part, but it seemed full of life, and there were really happy people there. The day was beautiful, so that helped a lot.

"Don't worry. We're not like the last bunch that came here. We're different." Amberly said.

"Ari is the only one that's really sensitive to ghosts, and that's why she wears the silver bells around her ankle, to keep evil spirits at bay." Selene said.

"I wish I'd have known about that a long time ago." Steve said.

"It doesn't matter if you did. You'd have to have it dedicated and attuned to that purpose alone and wear it always. And normally only someone like me would be able to attune it." I replied.

"We're three of the strongest in our craft. You're not likely to be bothered. Spirits are frightened of our guides and power." Amberly said.

"Not this one. The whole house wants people to help it build." He replied.

"We'll see." Selene said.

Soon we arrived at this large and beautiful house. Getting out of the car we gasped at it. It was beautiful and ugly at the same time, all of us could see past the beauty of the house into what it really was. We could also really see the destruction. Steve smiled grimly at me as he helped me out, handing my crutches over. I could feel the house breathing, watching us, like a wounded animal. With what Steve had accomplished the last time he was here, the house had become almost dormant, but it smelled us, I suppose you could say.

"Not much left in one piece. Annie made sure of that." He said.

"Why didn't she finish?" I asked.

"Took too much power I guess, even for her. She was never the same afterwards. Her sister is making sure she's ok though." He replied, surprised.

"She's weak you know. She can't take anymore people. You refused her, giving those she took the strength to fight back, the ones that want to anyway. There's one, he leads them. He's very strong psychically. A powerful man in life, and even more so in the hellish limbo that he shares with them." I said, and then suddenly all went black.

* * *

_3rd POV_

"Does she do this often?" Steve asked, catching Ari as she collapsed.

"No, it is the main reason we came." Selene said.

"I've got her; grab the crutches and other things we brought. I'll take her in." Steve said. "You need to explain all this to me."

"I told you about us over the phone pretty boy." Amberly said crossly.

"Lightning Colt, he means something else. As we mentioned in the car, you're not likely to find many like us in the world, let alone this country." Selene said.

"I've met a few." Steve replied tersely.

"Hush! You've yet to meet anything like us." Amberly snapped.

"I forgot to mention that you need to refer to us differently. Any time we do something with our religion, our power, we use our pagan names." Selene said.

"Right. And who are you now?" He asked sarcastically.

"I am Moon Wolf." Selene said quietly, blushing.

"Lightning Colt." Amberly supplied with venom.

"And she's… some sort of bird." Steve said.

"Yes, Shadow Hawk." Selene said.

"We are here because Shadow Hawk was in a car accident two weeks ago. Accidents mess up a person's aura and energy field. After a month, it's normally fixed itself, a spiritual healing if you will." Amberly explained.

"And something is preventing that with her?" Steve asked.

"Or someone. Someone tried to hurt her badly. It's hurting her energy field, and soon it will start to do physical harm to her." Amberly said.

"And that's why she fainted?" Steve asked.

"Yes. Shadow Hawk normally could do what she just did, and come out of it; sometimes feeling better than before, but even with the protection of your Aura and someone else's…" Selene said.

"She came out worse. Let's get you inside. We need Shadow Hawk if we're going to keep an eye on my predecessors." Steve said.

Amberly set the last of their things down inside their new home for the next few days. She glared at Steve, at the suggestion of her carrying the things in. He ignored the look, having known that neither of the other girls could have carried their unconcious friend inside. They were in the servant's quarters, the only part of the property not destroyed by the falling stones. It was a little bit away from the main house. As with most houses built in that time, for the people who had money anyway, the servants quarters were out of the way but close enough that they could be at their employers beck and call. They had they're own kitchens and bathrooms even. Steve watched as the angry older girl joined the more sedate of their group. Then Amberly and Selene began to chant near Ari.

Ari's face smoothed out, the pain and fear subsiding.

"What did you do?" Steve asked.

"Chased the blight back into a binding." Selene said.

"It's getting stronger, breaking its confines more often." Amberly said with a frown.

"How will you beat it then?" He asked.

"We are strong apart, but stronger together." Selene said, and then began to help Amberly set up various things.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked.

"We need your house because of the energy it has in it. It still has a large amount of psychic energy that we must harness. But, to work well, we must work in an environment that is similar if not totally familiar to those we know and love." Amberly said.

"Be careful. The house wants to feed, to return to what it was. It's going to start growing again, soon. And your friend has taken to wandering." Steve said.

"No, she's still… I see what you mean. We'd best hurry Lightning Colt." Selene said.

* * *

_1st POV_

I was somewhere on the grounds, that I knew. It was strange, normally when I wandered like this, I started from the same place, no matter where I was. It was easy to travel from one place to another in this realm, much easier than it was in the real world. I think it had something to do with the fact that the house had it's own little world, and that fell through into this limbo, or spirit world. It was bright and sunny and so tempting to go walking, so I did, in this world I did not have the injuries my physical body had. The woods outside were alive and so amazing. There were people sitting out there. One seemed to be basking in the dappled light, the other just pouting.

"Hello professors." I said, and they looked at one another.

"How do you know us?" The man asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Never mind, you wouldn't understand. Not even now do you believe in my work." The woman replied.

"I'm here to do my own work." I said.

"What is your work?" She asked.

"I am a witch, as most would call me. I am here to cast spells, and to banish something from my life." I said.

"Hah! She's crazier than you were!" The man gloated.

"How do you suppose I'm talking to you then?" I asked.

"You're like her other troupe of complete dodos." He sneered.

"You are here, talking to us like a psychic." The woman said.

"That is because I'm sensitive to things like spirits and their world. As my other coven members are sensitive to auras and imprints, energies and emotions. We all sense them to some degree, but specialize in one area or sometimes two. Mine just happens to be sensitivity to spirits and the like. It includes astral projection, which I'm doing now." I said.

"Amazing." The woman said.

"Crazy, the lot of you." The man muttered.

"Who are you calling crazy? You're the dead one." I said with a laugh.

"Professor Miller has a point my dear, if you could add your little comment to the equation. Crazy people are the ones who talk to dead people or no people at all. Talking to the living though, now that is a feat for us." A new voice said.

"But you're not dead, your soul is here only in limbo, but your body lives." I said softly.

"I might have guessed. It would account for some of the strange feelings I have here. Feelings, now that's a word to use. I had no real reason for staying behind here, aside from Rose Red wanting to suck what life I've got from me." He replied, as I turned.

"My friends are powerful enough to help bring you back." I said, then I felt a twist in my chest, I collapsed.

"I think you've wandered too long, Lady Hawk." He said helping me up.

"No, that's not it. My power, energy, is badly damaged. I was in a strange car accident. There's a feeling… it's dark. Something dark." I began.

"It's Joyce. This happens a lot. She was so obsessed with the house; she's become a part of it like Ellen had. You must run!" He shouted.

I looked into his eyes, clear blue, handsome. They held in them fear, and a subtle power I could not understand. He turned to face something, the way evil was coming. He shouted for me to run once more, and I did. It was painful at first, my chest throbbed in pain, and soon my side did as well, unlike others who were able to cross the worlds like I did, I had a 'physical' form here. Anyone else would appear as a ghost in this world, but I appeared as solid as the spirits. The paths I ran were dappled in the sunlight, golden forest paths. My hair snagged on branches as I ran, almost as if they followed the whims of the evil that chased me, wished to consume me. Had I not been terrified, I would have paid closer attention. I wanted to stop and explore the paths further, but I was unable to, running for my life.

I slipped suddenly, falling. Somehow I had made it to a rather steep beach. I had come to the end of the enchanting wood, and saw a river with the beach. I saw things in the water, giving it an appearance of boiling water. There were more things moving about in the sand as well. They were sea turtles, I saw that almost immediately, and wished to be closer. They were grand and wise animals in either realm of habitation. I knew something was messing with me in this limbo. Normally things didn't happen like this, so out of context as it was with the real life. In limbo, the laws of the real world didn't apply as strictly, but you could not pass so abruptly into a different landscape like I had.

In places such as this, animals talked to me, to tell me things to keep me safe, or to free a spirit trapped there. I guess it could be some sort of latent psychic ability. So I went to approach the closest turtle, it seemed to be wishing me to know something important, and I did not wish for him to wait, for such creatures as wise and ancient as he was did not stay here for long, they would become guides to important people in the real world, or become reborn. The ground moved and I tumbled away from the turtle.

I got up and tried again, the beach almost seemed like it was a piece of wood being stood on its end so it was a wall instead of a floor. I was frightened, the sand was hateful, and the turtles fake or a poor soul trapped by the evil of the house. I knew that I was now in danger. I tumbled, towards the sea, knowing I was not coming back if I did. The turtle I was trying to reach made a pitiful noise, and I struck up a spell to free it. It thanked me, granting me strength enough to assist me. I spoke another spell and floated a moment.

I began to climb upwards. The going was steep, almost cliff like. I saw the forest line, an abrupt end and change to beach. Something was working against me, trying to kill me. I muttered another spell, and the wall effect stopped moving, but the going didn't get any easier. I felt the pressure building, fighting my spell. My spell suddenly shattered, it was like flinging food from a spoon. I'd have gone flying if it wasn't for him.

"Gotcha!" He grunted, his accent strong.

He pulled me up, wrapping me in his arms. I was shaky and very frightened now, in serious pain. The shattering had snapped a backlash at me, so strong I was disorientated, much more than if I had been spinning. I felt something wrap around me, making me feel stronger, safer, and less nauseous. It abated the pain and disorientation little by little. He had placed some sort of psychic shield about us, and was stroking my hair to help sooth me.

"It's alright. You've wandered far, much too far, and she wants you and your friends. If she can't have your power, she will kill you. That is why we must call you by your spirit name and guide isn't it? To call them to protect you and to guard your magic." He murmured.

"Yes, it protects us much better than our birth names." I gasped out.

"Hush, do not worry. She won't be coming after you for a while. Your power display frightened her away, and with you three complete once more, you'll be no match." He said, laughing and hugging me close.

"I hope you're right. We're at our weakest when we are separated. Thank you for shielding me." I said.

"You offered me a glimmer of hope, it's all I can do to repay you right now, and I hope to do so more in the future. Can you tell me more?" He asked.

"She took you, but was aiming for the woman. Red had no idea the vast amount of energy you possessed. She almost killed you, but realized she could glean more from you in life. Your body remains safe, nurtured, but withdrawn. If you do not return soon however, you will die." I mumbled, lines of power laced my words.

"You said your friends could free me, did you mean that or was it just nonsense?" He asked.

"You know the answer." I said.

"Yes, but I wish to hear it from your lips, not your mind." He said.

"It's true. If my aura and other energies were alright, I could break you out of limbo alone. With them, it will be easy enough, and we won't break a sweat." I said.

He smiled and leaned his head on mine, savoring my words. I smiled too, it was catching, the joy I felt radiating off him. He picked me up and twirled me, when my feet touched the ground, I suddenly felt his lips touch mine in a fierce kiss. I was surprised. He pulled away suddenly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He said, abashed.

"Don't be. You were very happy, it happens to us all. Besides, that wasn't a half bad kiss." I said, smiling.

"Half bad!" He cried out in exasperation, laughing. Then he smiled mischievously. "Would you want me to prove better?"

Before I could reply, he swept me into his arms, less a protective embrace and more romantic. He leaned down; I took in the shocking eyes and sandy blonde hair. They eyes were hauntingly familiar, less mysterious and more ice like. Eyes that had hardened against insults and disparaging thoughts and in despair at the loneliness of life for someone like him. His mouth captured mine once more, but in an incredibly mind numbing kiss, the horror of the sands blasted from my mind.

"If only this weren't limbo." I gasped breathlessly.

"Ah, but you know as well as I, that here in limbo, things are as real to you as if you were in the living world." He said, kissing my head. The minx!

"I know. That's the danger. For me, this is the real world, but with less limitations. The others, they would be ghosts here, as you all would be to them in the living world." I said, as he kissed my hand.

"More the pity for you though. Two worlds for a magelet to walk, two worlds to try and keep safe, and two worlds that have equally captured your heart." He said.

"Aye, both I've come to love, and hate to leave." I whispered.

"But leave you must, soon anyway. You do not belong here. It is not a world of the living, and though you might be able to survive here for the rest of your life, it would put things out of balance. By the way, I must apologize." He said.

"For what?" I asked

"It is my fault you're here. I had no idea that you would be so out of sorts because of your ordeal, and I might have killed you because of that." He said.

"It comes with the territory. You know that as well as I do. My accident wasn't so much of an accident. That man…" I said, suddenly reeling in the dark, menacing images assaulting and terrifying. They were gone in another mind numbing kiss.

"He is not yet finished with you. He will strike again, and soon. Not in person however. Your rescuer will come as well. Be ware, and do tread carefully. I can't protect you like this while we're in separate worlds." He said, touching my cheek gently.

I nodded with a small smile. With a small gesture I laid down on the blanket I had conjured. He lay next to me, his body close to mine, radiating heat and comfort. I felt his arms around me protectively, making sure that the house would not be able to harm me while I rested. I knew that I would need rest before I ventured back into the physical world. No matter if I wasn't going to do anything with my powers, if I went now, who knew what could leech onto the rest of my aura and energy without my strength to fight it.

_Nick POV_

"I will protect you however I can." He whispered. "And so will he, the Doctor."


	5. The Spirit World

I'm sorry for the long hiatus. Among other things, my computer at the time hated my guts... now I've got a bit of time between working and sleeping to attempt some updating. I've finished this story almost, so updates should happen much quicker.

* * *

Amberly and Selene had finished setting up for their first magic casting at the giant house. Steve kept an eye on the still form of their injured friend and coven member Ari, though better known in her magic workings and world as Shadow Hawk. She appeared to be sleeping, but Steve knew otherwise. He could see her on the other side, wandering about the grounds. It looked so different on that side, and it confused him. Perhaps the house was planning something, but he didn't know what it could have been. Being back in this house amplified whatever psychic abilities he had.

Suddenly her face contorted in pain, and Steve could feel it mirroring in himself. He was scared, it twisted his heart and he thought he was having a heart attack. Deep inside he searched for the reason he would have such pains, realizing that through the spirit world, Shadow Hawk had become connected to him. She wandered the grounds of Rose Red as solid to that world as this one. The house had tried to take her, but wasn't able to. Just as suddenly he felt a familiar, something, fall down around her, and subsequently himself. The pain subsided, and Steve smiled.

"Hello Nick, good to see your still protecting those who need it." Steve said softly.

Selene turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Who's Nick?" She asked.

"An old friend. He died here the last time I brought a group here to do something. It's the reason I didn't really want to let you all here. He was reason, while Joyce was madness. And he died for it." Steve said.

"He's not dead. Especially if that's him protecting Shadow Hawk. If it were only his psychic energy, I'd believe he's dead. You don't give off an aura like that when you're dead. Especially when you're shielding someone." She said.

"I wonder what he's protecting her from." Amberly said aloud.

"The house. It was trying to take her, or something. It wanted you all, but moved back like it had been stung. It's still angry with her, but won't mess with you three. If Nick is alive, he still is in the house." Steve said.

"We never said he wasn't." Amberly said.

Selene looked apologetically at Steve. Amberly could be quiet biting at times, and she wanted to let him know that it was her way. She sighed and looked into his eyes. He nodded, sending her a psychic message that he understood. Her eyes widened in surprise at this latest revelation by their host. He smiled.

'Being in this house amplifies my lack of psychic abilities into something amazing.' He sent

She nodded, and turned to Amberly. The girl approached Ari's still form and took her hand in her own. Steve could feel the power in the air, snapping and crackling like electricity and it was being drawn from the house. He was amazed that anyone could take the power the house had stolen, had cultivated, and use it for something other than killing. He was surprised they were able to do it really, because the house hadn't been known for letting things happen. It had killed people to make sure that it would stay where it was, and continue building. Ellen had made sure that it would be just like her, willing to break a person's heart, just because hers had been broken.

"Shadow Hawk, you've lingered long in the realm of spirits." Selene intoned.

"Now is the time to return to our world, bring no evil, and only good." Amberly said, closing her eyes.

"Return to us!" The said together.

The house seemed to shudder, and there seemed to be a flash of light, as the power was released. Ari slowly opened her eyes and sat up, a strange look in her face. She looked at a vacant spot next to her and seemed to be listening to something. Slowly a shape emerged, and there stood Nick, not in body, but in spirit. Ari smiled, looking around at her friends, reveling in the power that brought her back into the world, and helping give her some strength.

"It's good to be here again. Hello Steve, I never thought you would return here willingly, especially with another group who wants to use your home." He said.

"Yeah, neither did I. But she is pretty set in her ways, and I felt something different with her. Joyce was just insane." Steve said.

"And they are not? In this world they would be looked upon as little more than attention seeking social outcasts." Nick said, Amberly looked about ready to shout. "But you felt it too, the power they possess, and you've seen them work their magicks. You know that it is indeed real, not fake. And the house fears them; you've noticed that too, haven't you?"

"As usual, you take what I'm thinking, and aren't afraid to say it." Steve said with a smile.

"Someone aught to. You won't until it is too late. Usually because it's something you hardly see, and it needs a keen minds eye to bring it forth." Nick said.

"As entertaining as this all is, why the hell are you here?" Amberly said crossly.

"I was protecting Shadow Hawk in the other world. She was resting when you called her back. I ended up coming with. Your spell was designed to bring one back from wandering the other plane. I was close enough to be brought with. Besides, Lady Hawk wanted to bring me with her, to free my body from this house." He said.

"Shadow Hawk! You know better than we do about picking up hitchhikers! He could have claimed your body for himself!" Selene scolded.

"But I didn't, because she also knows that if you have a living body on this plane, you cannot enter another's, especially if you are not related, let alone different sexes." He said.

"If you have a living body, you can only claim another's if the odds are in your favor. It's best for twins, but other relatives and misplaced reincarnations can do it too." Ari said.

"If your feeling up to it Shadow Hawk, we wish to cast the spell." Selene said.

"Of course I am. Let's do it now, before the thing frees itself from the confines you made." Ari said standing.

Nick tried to stop her from swaying, but his hands went right through her, and Selene grabbed her before she hit the ground. Nick looked puzzled for a moment, confused as to why she had lost her balance, and then chalked it up to standing too quickly. Ari nodded to Selene in thanks, and as soon as she was steady, grabbed her chalk from Amberly, and slowly began to draw. Soon a pentagram had been drawn on the floor in blue, green, and red. They had allowed Ari to draw first, so she wouldn't rub the rest off. Her leg was stiff, and she had to drag it, refusing to use her crutches.

To Steve and Nick, it took on the appearance if a quickly moving and three dimensional shapes. To a normal person, one without psychic abilities of any sort, it would have looked flat however. The girls stepped into the pentagram, and suddenly a diamond of energy went up, white, but still opaque. A blue sphere went up next, then another sphere, like a bubble in color. The two men suddenly felt cut off from the immense power the girls were putting off.

But Steve could feel the prick, and then a tear, a draining from the house. They couldn't hear the girls through the noise the hammers made. And then a howling wind suddenly picked up. The house was trying to fight the drain of power, but it couldn't. It was slammed back, weakened. Nick felt a certain dread, knowing that he didn't have too much longer if they didn't find his body. The house would bleed him of his psychic energy to replenish itself, and wouldn't be careful enough to keep him alive.

"The house is trying to escape it. Joyce is trying to kill them!" Nick shouted over the noise.

"She doesn't want anyone to destroy the house. She wants to build. We have to stop her!" Steve replied.

"I'm afraid I can't. You'll have to go that one alone mate. She'll kill me if I do, and we'll all be worse off if she does, you know that as well as I." Nick said.

"You're… your protecting them?" Steve asked

"In a way yes. I can't tell you more, she'll stop it. And she's lost enough energy that she'll destroy me, and all we've worked for." Nick said.

Steve nodded, and then began to use the power he had to keep the house away from killing Nick. They worked until a force knocked them all of their feet, except for Nick.

Opening his eyes, Steve stared at the room around him. It wasn't the room they had been in moments before. It looked like a more modern, small home. The kitchen was colored in dark wood and cream counters. The whole of the house was of a dark wood. The carpet was a plush green with orange, a comforting kind of thing, reminding him of the living rooms his parents had, an old carpet style from some decade before his own. The table was oak; there was a doorway, and stairs leading up. Through a large entry way seemed to be a living room. They had used the same basic structure of the servant's quarters but totally remodeled it in about ten minutes. He wondered if they would be up to remodeling his apartment when all was said and done. He looked down, Amberly and Selene were getting up, but Ari was having trouble, pale and shallow breathing.

"Shadow Hawk! Are you alright?" Nick cried out, kneeling next to her, apparently unaware of the brace.

He wanted to pick her up, get her attention, like anyone would to wake up someone who was knocked out. Amberly was being helped up by Selene, and as Nick's hand passed through Ari's shoulder again, they came over and sat her up. Her head lolled to the side, her eyes closed and her lips turning blue. Amberly began to mutter, and Ari began to take on her normal color.

"Get the white pouch out of my bags." Selene said.

"Is she alright?" Nick asked, as Ari's eyes fluttered open.

"She'll be fine. It's all because of what we're here for. Steve, get me a glass of warm water." Selene said, as Amberly dug in a pouch.

Nick began pacing as they helped Ari get to a chair, and Selene handed her the glass of water mixed with some of the contents from the pouch. Nick stood at the window, watching the goings on, pondering.

"What is all that?" He asked.

"A few herbs we grow, to help gather her thoughts and give her energy." Selene said.

"Kinda like an energy drink huh?" Steve said.

"Kind of, except without all the crap in it. It's all natural. That and it actually works." Amberly said.

"It's alright Steve; she's like that to everyone." Ari said softly.

Amberly wasn't paying attention to the conversation though, but was staring at the ceiling. There was a ripple, and a pressure, but only the three young women could see it. Steve and Nick watched the ceiling, trying to see what they did, but Steve felt it. They knew what was happening. The house was gathering its strength again, but not from Nick, not yet, it had found a willing source to feed on, something strong. The house was growing, and Steve also felt something else, something much more sinister.

"He's here." Nick said.

"Who?" Amberly asked.

"I don't know. His mind is very powerful. But his intentions are far from pure. I think he was the one that attacked her." Nick said.

"The man that attacked Shadow Hawk is here?" Selene asked.

"I am not sure if he is here right now, but one who has gone into his service is. Somewhere." Nick said.

"Something feels strangely familiar about this power." Amberly muttered.

"Dammit. Where did Shadow Hawk go?" Nick said.

"She went outside; otherwise we would have seen her." Amberly said.

"She's gone to the main house." Steve said.

"Damn! She should know better! She's risking her well being because of me." Nick said, swearing.

"Don't get worked up about it. Go. She made a promise; don't let it get her because of it." Amberly said.

"As you say, so shall I obey, Lightning Colt." He said, and disappeared.

"Looks like someone is going to give your mouth a run for your money, Colt." Selene said.

"Oh zip it Moon Wolf. His sarcasm has no place here." She said.

"And neither does yours, or your bitchy attitude, Lightning Colt. You know, it's an apt name. Lightning hits so fast it leaves you in the dark while still supplying enough deadly energy to blow up a house. But I'm not scared of lightning." Steve said. "Not anymore."

* * *

Yes... Corny... I'll admit it. But can you guess what this new development is all about? Or Who I should say... muahahaha


	6. Back to Life

Well, towards the end of this chapter, you'll see some Doctor Who action. Sorry it took so long... I tried to get it in there earlier, but it didn't go well with the rest of the plot in the previous chapter or two. This seems kinda blah to me...and corny. I'm trying to edit it so it sounds a bit better but yeah... REVIEW people :P

* * *

I trudged through the tall grass as fast as I could on my crutches. I got tangled in it a few times, feeling something in the air. It was as if I was in a patch of tall prairie grass. It seemed like it was turning brown. Perhaps the house was sucking the energy from the life around it, including the grounds. I hadn't much time before it finally killed Nick. I moved faster, frustrated that my progress was so slow. Suddenly I was at a man made pond; there was a statue of a woman. She turned to me and smiled. I felt something in my heart freeze.

"I will not harm you, if you help me build. I promise. My home was ruined by that nasty little girl and my own blood refuses to help me. With your powers, we could live forever!" She said.

"You are truly mad. My power is not for you, nor this house. It was a gift to me, and I will not have you use it for your purposes. I have no need to live like this. You and I both know you can't hurt me." I said.

"That may be true, but he can and will. And you can't stop him." She said, laughing. "And I can still harm your friend."

"He's here, Nick was right." I muttered. "And you can't hurt him, not yet. I can feel the protection my friends are sending out to his body."

"So, you're talking to him." She sneered

"Yes, I am talking to your statue aren't I? It's a gift to me. I can cross into the spirit world." I said.

"I'll have builders again, just wait, and you WILL join me." She growled.

"Not likely." I said, raised my hand and threw some of my gathered energy, the statue exploded and she screamed. "So long, for now, Ellen."

I continued on towards the house, and was soon inside. There was not much left of the stairs, and I wondered just what I could do to get up where I felt I needed to be. There probably wasn't an elevator anywhere in the house, let alone one that worked. After a long time I finally decided to take my chances on the least damaged parts of the stairs. The going was slow, especially with the crutches being awkward and almost going through parts of the stairs. That and what Annie and the wrecking ball had already done to the house didn't help any.

It was supposed to be wrecked a few years ago; at least that was what Steve had said. There was some sort of accident though, caused by the house no doubt. No matter what Steve tried, he couldn't get area wreckers to demolish it after that. I felt the imprints along the way. I wasn't sensitive like Amberly was, she practically lived them. If I was lucky, I could hear or see them, but mostly I felt them. Kind of because it had to do with what I could do, travel to the other realm.

I hopped awkwardly up the stairs for a while longer. It seemed I would continue doing so. I smiled. Ellen didn't want me to find Nick's body. I mentally shrugged as I stopped to catch my breath and used my power to grasp the house, in a manner. It shuddered, but did nothing else to impede my progress. Both Ellen and the house knew I was here to take away the nourishment they received from Nick.

He was a powerful psychic, and it was the reason she took him, so his power could make the house grow, and give her the ability to use what was in the mind of another to drag them into her pit of hell. She would have killed Nick otherwise. But when Steve refused the hammer the last time, the house used Nick to keep from dying, to keep awake. I could feel that. Just as Ellen wasn't really dead, neither was he, and so many others, but when the house loost Nick, and my coven used the remaining energy, then it would cease to be the living house

And still I climbed until I reached a hall that called to me. I stepped into it and frowned. A perspective hallway. I did not walk for long before I felt sick. Such evil. I tasted bile, and wanted to throw up, but I tightened my grip on my crutches and the house, and prayed for protection as the bells on my ankle began to chime louder. The sound filled me with hope and warmth. I felt something curse at me in another language and then the sick feeling was gone.

"Show me the scene of years before, show me the evil that uses no door, show me the courage, the sacrifice, all of it, I implore." I chanted.

It was a spell, one of my own. We often came up with spells to suit the moment, but there were common ones that we did use every once in a while. I saw Nick appear, with an older woman, walking along. It was as if an old movie were being wound up as it sped upwards towards real time instead of going slow. They held flashlights. I followed them along as well as I could, astral to begin with and when they arrived at where I was, and then I followed them on my crutches. I made sure that my body was protected by a spell before I did any astral wandering, as well as the protection the bells offered. The new building being done was making them nervous, and then there was a rat that frightened them. I would have laughed, except the house was playing on their fear.

"We're never going to see them again!" The woman wailed in despair.

"Of course we are, I promise, and I never break a promise." Nick said.

I smiled, gallant and courageous he was. He knew the house wouldn't stop until it had one of them, I could see that in his eyes. He had rescued her, and was calm, to keep her from breaking down. When inside he was as frightened, if not more, than the woman he accompanied. Soon we were back in the undisturbed halls. I watched him smile at her.

"Her name is Kathy. She's a good woman." Nick said, I jumped

"Warn a person!" I gasped, almost falling.

"I'm sorry. Must we watch this again?" He asked "Living through it was enough for me."

"Unless you know where your body is, and how to get it, we have to." I replied.

"It's in a part of the house no one can see, or get to." He said.

"I'll get there." I said.

"I do hope you're careful." He replied.

"I am, and will be." I said.

We were at the door, they were running, and he saved the woman, Kathy, and let himself be taken. The lights weren't working, so it was even darker as the vision faded. I brought my hand up and a fire sprang from my fingertips. I knew how to get there. Where the perspective went on, but the hallway ended. I drew out herbs from a pouch and began to draw with a pen that was invisible to all but Nick and myself. Soon we were in the part of the house where they hid from us. Where they hid Nick's body. My spirit guide flew about, keeping the others away as I searched.

"Shadow Hawk, this is dangerous." Nick said.

"That's the house talking." I muttered.

"Forget your promise; it's not worth what you're risking." He said.

I kept going. Any time one of the people the house used came too close, the hawk, my spirit guide and protector, attacked them. My witch fire floated ahead of us, leading us to the one body who didn't build like all the others there, Nick's. My left crutch caught something, almost making me trip. It was some sort of glass case. And inside was a room. It looked like an attic, and I could catch a glimpse of a beautiful stained glass window. Then I realized I was looking out through a mirror or something similar.

"The tower. And I do believe your fire has found my body." Nick said.

I kneeled as best I could so I could reach his body and began drawing the marks on him as well. Soon the house's connection with him was severed. The slow heart beat gained strength. She had almost succeeded in killing him while I was searching. I couldn't carry him though, and putting his soul inside his body here would be impossible.

"I haven't aged a day. You should have brought the others, they could help you." Nick said.

"No, I'm the only one who can cross the worlds like this. I'd still be on my own." I said. "Well, not on my own, I have him of course."

My guide screeched powerfully, and then he began to change form. Soon he was almost human, now resembling the Egyptian God Horus. He picked up the body and we began our trek into the human world, through the mirror. We made it out of the mirror and into the tower, and made our way to a half finished room that would better suit my spell. The tower was full of too much evil, and had a doorway to the other side that I'd rather not have at my back. My spirit guide placed Nick in a niche, and disappeared, weakened, but still able to protect me. He wasn't able to stay in our world too long, especially when in his humanoid form, without drawing energy from me. He knew what I planned, and did not want to do that, since it would harm me more than help.

"A place no one can reach." Nick murmured.

"Not wholly of the spirit world, not of the living world. No one can get there, no normal person." I said, disconcerted to be spoken to by Nick on my right, with his body unmoving in front of me.

"Amazing." He said.

"Ellen and the house created it. It's a pocket, and is where the others stay and feed it. Ready?" I said.

"Of course." He replied.

Luckily the niche allowed for me to draw a pentacle all around him. I took one of his hands in mine, drawing a pentagram on it, then a Celtic knot on the other. I drew a circle around the floor pentagram, and then began drawing symbols in certain parts of the pentagram, making sure the spell would be solid and strong. I finished by drawing on my hands and forehead.

"Can't I just go back on my own?" Nick asked.

"If it were that easy, I wouldn't be doing this. Your body is alive, but not in the way mine is. It's like cryogenics." I said.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." He said.

"Your heart rate and breathing are almost non-existent. Your metabolism is about the same. In the time you've been here, you've aged maybe a week. Putting you in there now, without what I'm doing, your spirit would be rejected by your body, even with the powerful connection that you have." I said.

"Much like organ transplants I suppose." He replied.

"Something like that." I said. "I'm performing a much more powerful version of the spell that brought us here. It will bring you back to where you belong."

"I can't wait." He said, smiling at me.

"You know, it's kinda creepy with you talking there, and standing in front of me." I said, and he laughed.

I stepped into the pentagram, and signaled him to do the same. I drew up the protection circle I drew around the pentagram. With the protection, the wind began. I stepped forward and took Nick's hands in my own, chanting. As I spoke, symbols lit up in the pentagram. The wind picked up, parts of the niche disappeared, leaving Nick standing alone. The wind whipped around, my hair floating about my face as the blue glow climbed up our legs, and the drawings on our palms met and shone brightly, as more of the room began to fall apart. And still I chanted the spell to bring Nick back.

Blue energy began accumulating towards us in waves, faster and faster as I kept chanting, concentrating, trying to get the spell done correctly. The spell had to be repeated until the power and channel were strong enough and open enough to bring him together. My coven only needed to say it once, since things weren't keeping me prisoner. I felt the power surge, and chanted no more. I felt his hands grip mine tightly as the power exploded from us. I was thrown back, my hold on Nick not strong enough. I smashed my head into something and could only see red. I felt the room falling around me. I had landed outside my protective circle. Then I felt hands grab my arms and half drag me back to a sitting position within the pentagram. I felt arms around me, protecting me from what debris managed to fall through the shielding both of us put off in desperate times like this.

"Are you alright?" He asked, touching the back of my head.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said.

"Your leg, I never noticed it before, it's hurt." He said.

"I'm not surprised. In the spirit world where we met, I didn't have it. Then when you came back, it didn't matter that I have a brace on my leg, you saw me as you did there." I said wincing.

"Your crutches were ruined by the energy and fall out I'm afraid." He said.

"We'll deal, I can walk." I said.

"Not in your condition my dear. You're injured, and besides, doctors do know what they're doing. Your leg isn't strong enough." Nick said.

"Fair enough." I said, and passed out.

Nick was puzzled for a moment, when his 'power' read that the Lady Hawk was no longer conscious. He still held her in his arms. Brushing her feathery dark hair from her face. He traced the healed cuts on the left side of her face with a finger. Soon they would fade away to tiny lines one would hardly see. But she was still beautiful, scars or not. Slowly, moving muscles that hadn't moved much lately, he stood, picking up the girl, young woman, and began the trek to get out of the house. Electricity sparked as pieces of the house fell about them. The house was rebelling, trying to make them stay. Ellen wasn't strong enough, not with Ari's attack on her twice before, nor with Nick fighting her the whole time, not to mention the other three.

Aside from there not being enough of the doors to hold them, Rose Red did its best with its mind tricks, trying hard to convince Nick that the girl in his arms had fooled him, given him his body, but would always rule him, mind, body, and soul.

"I don't care. At least I know that I am free to live life, instead of wasting it by trying to preserve it. A slave for a lifetime with her is better than an eternity within these walls." He shouted at the wall that suddenly appeared from nowhere.

Shifting his precious cargo very carefully, he put his hand on the wall, concentrating. The pentagram she had drawn glowed fiercely as the power he had combined with her residual magic and the wall exploded away from them, freeing them. He stepped out into the dappled sunlight and smiled, lifting his head to drink it in. He walked a little further then sat down carefully. In the sunlight he watched her face intently, following the lines of fine scars on her left side, following them down her arm. He ran his hands over the leg brace, touching her leg, his eyes closing, and then he recoiled, flinching at the scarred pain there, the darkness that threatened to consume her. He looked at her peaceful face, and smiled again, kissing her forehead.

"You are strong. I won't let this darkness take over you." He whispered.

"It is no beacon Nick. Hardly a candle. Hard as I try to fan the flames, a lot good I do in the world. I'm only one person. I'll never affect anything." Ari said.

"That's not true and you know it, deep down. You affected me, here in this place, when we first met in the spirit world. And you affected me here." He said, placing her hand on his heart, then pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You gave me hope, Shadow Hawk. You shone bright with joy and happiness of the life around you. You showed me that there was still a life for me, and you could deliver it to me. I am forever in your debt." Nick whispered fiercely. "Don't ever think that you are so insignificant that your thoughts, choices, don't matter, for even the tiniest butterfly can cause a tidal wave with but a flap of its wings."

"Thank you. Maybe someday I'll become that butterfly. But not like this, limping and scarred." She whispered.

"I think that day is now." He said with a smile.

"No, I know it's not. At least not all the way." Ari said.

"Then your well on your way, Lady Hawk. You're as beautiful as a butterfly, one just finding its wings." He said, she turned away.

"No, no butterfly is scarred and broken." She said.

"I don't know who keeps putting these thoughts in your head. You're as beautiful as your soul was in the spirit world. And even more to me, because I know they are the same radiant people." Nick said, grasping her shoulders. "It's him. He's planting these thoughts in you."

"Who?" Ari asked.

"I don't know who, but he's the reason behind your scarring Lady Hawk. Come, let's rejoin your friends." Nick said, scooping Ari up again.

Watching from the viewer, the Doctor only smiled grimly. Putting such thoughts into the girls mind wasn't going to be the only thing the Master would try. Since the girl wasn't in danger anymore, the TARDIS was taking them to London. Tegan wished to visit with family in the past, so they might as well stay on earth. He would have rather stayed to keep an eye on the gifted youngster. He heard Adric come up behind him.

"That has to be one of the strangest things I've seen" Adric said.

"I rather doubt it my friend. There are many people on many planets with mind powers like that." He replied.

"I wasn't talking about him. She does things humanly impossible." Adric exclaimed.

"That's the clinch then." The Doctor murmured.

"What?"

"Some, like her, call it a gift, a part of her religion. A worship of the earth and Goddess, and using the gifts from them. Others call it a burden, a curse, or a farce, smoke and mirrors." The Doctor said.

"But we both saw what she did, saw what the sensors read. There was no tricks involved." Tegan said.

"Yes. And I call it, barely human." The Doctor said.

"How can that be? Aliens and earth won't have any contact for a while yet." Tegan said.

"Yeah, at least a hundred years, give or take a few decades or something like that." The Doctor responded.

"We all know you're not that scatter-brained." Tegan said.

"The less said the better. We're soon to deal with the Master if I'm not mistaken, so lets do relax eh?" He said, bustling off.

"And he's usually right." Tegan grumbled walking off in another direction.

"Don't I know it. I just wonder about her." Adric said.

* * *

Well... there you have it. If you spot spelling mistakes, please let me know. I am trying to fix the spelling for Adric's name. I misspelled it before, but if I haven't fixed all of it, let me know! 


	7. Child of fortune

Here we go, another chapter. This time the Doctor arrives, and so does someone else... The Master.

* * *

Ari sat on one of the stools in the revamped kitchen, spinning around and watching the house jump, change and grow. It was weak, and was doing it's best to feed off us. Nick was eating something as he watched the young woman. He was amazed at how carefree she seemed even though something inside her was slowly draining her life away, killing her. She stopped spinning suddenly, and stared at him, for a moment, a fine blush creeping into her cheeks.

"You know, a picture would last longer." She said.

"Yes, it would, but I appreciate the real thing more." He said, walking over to her and taking her hand.

"Charm will get you everywhere Nick." Ari said, blushing harder.

"I would almost hope so." He replied, kissing her hand.

He stood closer, she could smell his cologne. He looked down at her, intensity in his eyes. He touched her face, the only real contact he'd had with her since they were both in the spirit world, except when he carried her here. Her friends had taken her out of his arms, and practically stayed by her side without a break. He knew they were trying to cure her of the blight created by her attacker. He was doing his part in this venture by fighting the house with Steve, and keeping at bay the other dark forces. He was fighting well enough, but something was already there.

He caught Ari up in his arms, embracing her tightly. She seemed surprised at first, but relaxed into his arms. He played with her hair while she listened to his heart beat, her arms wrapped around him in a comfortable and fulfilling way. He let go when the others came into the room, helping Ari to sit down. Her leg was healing, but it still was impossible for her to walk on it without crutches or being helped by another, and since her crutches had been destroyed, it was up to them to help her around the place. Her friends were dragging the blight out, which was helping her natural healing ability to begin healing the way it should. He was glad, but wondered if he'd ever see the Lady Hawk after all was said and done. He could almost see two outcomes, and a vastly important question for the young magelet.

I looked up at Nick, watching him as Selene and Amberly began to get supper ready. Steve was sleeping on the couch. I didn't know what he was thinking, but I was sure it had to do with the intrusion we both felt. It wasn't the intrusion of the house, that was an annoying buzz, this however was much worse. It felt familiar, something I had felt before, but couldn't remember what it was, aside from terrifying smoldering eyes. Steve sat up at the sudden sound of movement above us. We all stood, or in my case, sat, there listening to the footsteps as they crossed the expanse of one room into the hallway. I was puzzled as to who could be up there, since we were all downstairs. A sudden terrifying image came into my mind, of dark eyes. But I knew it wasn't him we were hearing. He was in the house somewhere, but not there at the moment. I heard Amberly hiss as she saw the person coming from upstairs. He looked oddly familiar, and smiled at all of us before walking around the table.

"This is no way to welcome your father." He said smoothly to her.

"You are NOT my father. That man is dead. Along with the wife and children he murdered." Amberly growled.

"Oh come now. You can't forgive a man his mistakes?" He asked.

"Those weren't mistakes! Those were ATROCITIES!" She screamed.

"No matter. You can't do anything to me. I don't believe in the things you do, although he did say this would be the way to get through those little 'shields' you all have." He said, approaching Selene.

"Get away from her!" I shouted, leaping from my chair, to whimper in pain and land on the floor.

He ignored me. I guess the whole gimp thing had something to do with it. Nick seemed frozen; he was caught between wanting to keep me away from the supposed murderer, and wanting to help Selene. I crawled along the floor, watching Selene put up a barrier, a diamond barrier. She was strongest using a diamond of protection instead of a circle. I used the table she was sitting at to pull myself up and dragged my leg painfully along as I approached her. The man was frowning as he worked. I could see the darkness snaking from his hands. I grabbed onto the chair for support, and then leaned on Selene, apologizing for the closeness. We often performed spells that required us to be close, but this was intimate, seeing as my chest was in the back of her head. It would have been funny if this wasn't dangerous to all of us. I stretched my arms out, and having longer fingers than she did, reached through her barrier, putting my own circle up to push the man away. He stumbled backwards, but not before he attempted to throw something physical. I flew backwards, feeling someone behind me. The man screeched, and started to swear.

"I have you Lady Hawk. It would be best if you didn't move." Nick said softly.

Selene was in the chair, drained. The darkness was gone, but it had taken a toll on my friend. Amberly and Steve were wrestling with the man, trying to get another knife away from him. I sat up, looking at Nick. His sleeve was cut, where the knife had managed to make contact. He looked at my face, then to the wound on his arm, grinning half heartedly as he tried to cover it up.

"If I had grabbed you a moment later, it would have really done you some damage." He said.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"We're not out of the woods yet dear." He said, grabbing me around the waist.

He dragged me across the room, out of the way of the trio that was wrestling dangerously. He ran back to Selene, putting her arm over his shoulder and bringing her near me. I held her upright, she was slipping in and out of consciousness. He brought our bags over, remembering the contents of some of our herb bags. I mixed the same drink for Selene that she had mixed for me. She was more awake in a few moments, more energetic, but not in any shape to fight in alone. Nick had grabbed the man's wrist, while he was preoccupied with threatening Amberly and Steve. He directed Amberly to us, and threw the man into a wall. He placed the knife out of reach, and began to gather binding materials.

"Bind this man who tread our path."

"Bind this man who's mind is wrath"

"Keep him from harming one."

"Bind him so he harm none!"

The three of us together had the power to do this simple binding spell. His mind and his muscles would not cooperate to hurt any of us.

"I must applaud. You truly are children of the craft. There is much power within the three of you. But alas, I only want one." A man said.

I cringed, feeling a pain in my chest, and my leg. My heart seemed to burst in fear at the man whose eyes I had been seeing in my nightmares. The three of us brought up our power to contend with him, and were struck down. Nick and Steve were thrown aside as if this man were Goliath. I was crumpled on the floor, trying to drag myself away as he approached. My head throbbed in pain and I felt on the verge of getting sick.

"Why do you want me?" I whispered.

"Because my dear, you have strength, not only in the craft, but in spirit. I may choose to include your two friends when the time comes, but for now, you will do." He said, grabbing my shirt.

"I don't think so." Another voice, a familiar voice, said.

"Ah, The Doctor."

"The Master. I won't let you harm these young people." The man called Doctor said, stepping forward.

"And what are you going to do about it? Old friend, you abhor the use of a weapon, and I do not hold such qualms." The Master said, holding me in front of him. My eyes widened upon seeing the blue eyes, and curled hair. "Oh, your hope for a father in front of me? How rude of me. This man could never be your father, child. Our people would hardly allow such a thing."

I felt like my world was being torn apart. I would never belong with a family, and could hardly think to have one of my own. I would only let this happen again. And I never wanted this to happen to another child. It hurt too much.

"I am sorry Ari. There was one, a fire being, she was another I saved from the Master, but not before he did something terrible to her. I am going to save you from the same fate." The Doctor said. "I would do anything to be your father lord knows you need one, but the fact stands that I am not. And I would hardly be a proper stand in for what you need. A person could spend the rest of their lives with me, but I can't do the same with them."

I closed my eyes, feeling tears on my face. I nodded, and watched him. He was right, and I was being childish. I was an adult now, and couldn't be upset by such simple things anymore. I focused on the man who was holding me. The way he treated me, my friends, the ones who were my real family, he would pay. I suddenly felt a roaring fire deep within myself, and I knew it would help me. I reached for it, and the Master let go of me as if he had been burned. I leaped back, towards the Doctor, muttering a spell, and a rush of water smashed into the Master. I crouched down to avoid something that was thrown at me. I clutched at my chest, feeling the fire in there that was not a part of me, it was pure pain. I heard someone cry out my name, but I didn't know who.

I don't know what happened after that. The next thing I remembered, I was opening my eyes to two worried faces. Both had amazing blue eyes and I was puzzled for a moment. I tried to sit up, but they wouldn't let me. I saw Selene and Amberly approach, carrying a couple rags.

"That was a most interesting use of your abilities. He's gone now, and I am sure he will not bother you anymore. At least for a little while. I'll be checking in on you, so don't misbehave." The Doctor said.

I nodded slowly, and he took my hand and kissed it.

"I am sorry. Keep practicing what you do and you won't need me." He said. I laughed. "I mean you to practice. I don't want you hurt."

He kissed my forehead, and then turned and left. My friends sat around me, cleaning the cuts I had apparently accumulated in the fight. Nick helped me to sit up and drink some tea he had made. After that, everything seemed pretty tame. After a day of resting, my friends did what they set out to do, get rid of the blight. We left the next day, to finish up our summers. But before we did, we stood out looking at the house, and watched as it began to cave in on itself.

It was over. For now.


	8. The return of a stranger

Did you think it was really over? Muahahaha... it wasn't...and here is more of the tale... for those of you who are reading.

* * *

My housemate Selene was busy getting things taken care of with her job, and I was moving into our dorm room. I was still on crutches though, so it was difficult. Many of my things had been brought inside with some difficulty. I had to load them into an elevator and then take them upstairs. I had chosen not to change my room because of my injury. I had foreseen this problem, as had Nick, who had decided to help me out when he could. Our quasi-romantic relationship all but demanded he be there to help. We had rigged up a wagon sort of thing that I could pull with my things in it without causing too much stress on me. He wanted to do it all, but I was being independent and refused to let him.

He had to leave because Steve needed his help. He gave me a kiss goodbye, and I stood in the hall watching him go. I turned, and almost fell off my crutches. There was a blonde man standing there, he smiled at me, holding my arm until I was steady.

"Staying out of trouble I trust?" He said with a smile, and a British accent.

I looked at him, wary. After what I had been through during the summer, I couldn't help it. He almost looked hurt, and there was something in those eyes. They were blue, and familiar, but wrong. He caught me as I almost fell over again.

"It's you. What happened to you? How can you… look so different?" I whispered, feeling a sadness within him.

"I changed. I…sacrificed a life for the lives of my friends." He said.

"Are they alright?" I asked softly. I understood how he could outlive his friends now, if only in a slight way.

He looked at me, and I knew something hadn't gone the way he had planned. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him in a comforting way. He seemed surprised at first, that I had reached for him in such a way after all that had happened, then he smiled and hugged me tightly. It was as if he needed a life preserver, and I was the only thing he could hang onto to keep him afloat. He sighed, pulling away from me, and placing his hand on my cheek. He was so different than before. Where there had been a goofy grin and a merry twinkle in his blue eyes now was sadness and an intense sensitivity that I could practically touch.

"I'm here to give you a hand. I know you may not want it, but you're going to get it. Your about to fall off your crutches." He said, guiding me into my room.

"Are they all?" I asked.

"No, just Adric and Nyssa. Tegan is still with me, in a manner." He said softly.

"I'm sorry about Adric. He was a nice boy." I said.

"That he was. He died admirably."

"There should have been another way." I said.

"Yes, indeed there should have, but humans do tend to do things the hard way. The violent way." He said, looking at me.

His eyes held such sadness that I felt tears fall down my cheeks. I fell into him, hugging him tightly again, trying in that swift action to apologize for all the pain he had had to go through in his life. I could hear his dual heartbeat, and it was soothing, almost as if it were trying to tell me that he had been through heartache before and that soon, the wounds would heal, and he would be laughing and smiling again.

"I am so sorry." I said. I was apologizing for all of humanity.

"You have no need to be. You had nothing to do with his death, and almost as much to deal with humanity." He said. I looked at him.

"Are we going to help her, or are you going to hold her all day?"

"I'll be right with you Tegan." He said, sounding embarrassed.

She was one of the reasons he was ok now. Of course she made him feel worse oftentimes about Adric, begging to go back to save him. But if he was alone, he would have nothing to fight for. In a sense. He hated violence in this body. In any body really, but when he had to, he would fight hard for those he loved. And he did love those that chose to give up everything, just to travel with him. I looked into his eyes, trying to find anything that was left of his previous self, to see if the laughter from before would bubble to the surface. He grinned, tapping his head.

"He says hello."

"You're… you're completely different?" I asked, backing off a bit.

"Well, not really. We're all the same person, relatively speaking. But each of us has had our own life, so to say. So we're all a bit different. Almost a split personality, but I'm in control, and none of them get another chance to be at the helm." He said.

"Oh." I said.

"Are you sad? I am sorry. We would have come sooner, but… time got out of hand." He said.

"I am sad, he saved my life, and, in that other body, him… you… could have been my long lost family. But now…" I said.

"Now, you're alone again?" He said, sounding like he knew the feeling.

"I go through life, picking up and dropping off companions. Always on my own because of the intense difference between me and… normal people." I said. He smiled at me. "Kind of like you, I suppose."

"Don't be upset 'bout that love. Bein normal is overrated." A redheaded young man said.

"Ah, this is Turlough. Picked him up about the time you would have been born I'd think… speaking in linear terms of course." The Doctor said, but I could tell there was something else he knew but wasn't saying.

"Pleasure." Turlough said, offering his hand.

"Oh come on you two. We haven't got all day." Tegan said.

"Just bein' polite duchess, no need to get feisty." Turlough said, heading towards Tegan. I smiled.

"I do apologize. We'll be out of your hair as soon as you're settled in." He said. I caught his arm.

"Don't be sorry, I want you to stay as long as possible. I wanted to ask, why can't you go save Adric? You're a Time lord, practically a God in your own right. You have that power." I said.

"Because, I am a Time lord. It is not only the laws of my people, but the lives of billions of others that lie in the balance when I journey through time to help. We are allowed to observe, to intervene only when another species is threatening another's existence. Everyone gets a fair chance." He said.

"Why don't you?" I said.

"Again, because I am a Time Lord. I am a renegade. Because although I would rather travel time and enjoy the suns of a hundred worlds, I know there are hundreds of millions out there that will never get that chance the moment I give up." He said.

"I am sorry." I said.

"Don't be. It is for people like you that I give up such things. Your heart is what attracted him… me… to saving you from the Master. You have such a joy in the life around you. And it reminded us, it showed us, a place we thought had been forgotten in such a long life." He said, putting his hat on my head.

I went to follow him, but he guided me to my chair, and made me sit, taking away my crutches.

"Rest. You need it." He said.

"Here, have a cup of tea." Turlough said, offering me a cup.

"Tea?" I asked.

"Yeah. I suppose it's a British thing. Don't understand it much myself, but I do rather like it." He replied.

"You're not human either?" I asked.

"Well, I suppose you could say that." He replied, but didn't say anything else.

They finished in about twenty minutes, with me helping them to place most things, and putting aside things I didn't want touched by anyone but me. Tegan and Turlough walked towards the TARDIS, which happened to be in the middle of my dorm room, an interesting sight no doubt for people spying.

"No, please stay a little while." I said.

"I'm goin to rest. I'm beat." Tegan said.

"Thank you." I said to her.

"Don't worry about it. We promised we'd help you out. It just took us a bit." She said. Turlough waved, and went into the TARDIS.

"Thete." I said softly as the Doctor went to leave as well.

"You know so many things without my telling you." He said, stopping, without turning.

"Yes. A bit of Nick has rubbed off on me. I don't want you to leave just yet. I had no time to learn who you were last time, and now you've gone and changed. I could spend a life-time learning about you, only you'll change the moment I close my eyes." I said.

"That is they way of a Time Lord." He said softly.

"These people are so close to your hearts. It pains you to see them, knowing what you do. And still you choose them. Why haven't you chosen me?" I asked.

"You still have much to do here, there's so much that the world can benefit from you. You have lives to touch still. Perhaps, someday soon I will ask you. But I doubt it will be with this body. Be patient. Everything in its time." He said with a smile, touching my nose.

With a loud groaning sound, he was gone in the small blue box. I sighed, wishing that he hadn't left me alone. I sat there for a few moments to see if he would come back. He was a Time Lord; two minutes for me could be twenty years for him. That made me wonder if the next time I would see him, he would be different again. I almost didn't want to see him again, because I was worried that he would keep changing, and that his life would be filled with even more heart breaks.

With a sigh I turned to my computer and began to set up the atmosphere I wanted for blessing the room. Using my newfound strengths in my powers, I lit incense, and began to bless the room. I had no idea what was going on, and why I suddenly had such an influx of power, but I didn't mind. My 21st birthday was coming up, and I had plans to spend time with someone in London. He was a very close friend of mine, and as Nick had pointed out, was the one person who had really stolen my heart.

Nick didn't mind. He knew that although I did have feelings for him, they weren't as powerful as the feelings I had for my friend. Deep inside I knew that I was only trying to run away from a pain by seeing other people, not telling this person that I cared for him. Nick was aware of it, I knew that, but I buried it so I wouldn't be. I sat at my desk, thinking about Nick, thinking about my friend. I shook my head and continued with the blessing, already feeling like there was something dark trying to come into the room. A person walked by the door, and I felt the darkness leave. Nick was on his way back, and I smiled. I wouldn't be alone for too much longer. I let him in, and we settled on the couch. I fell asleep in his arms, listening to his heartbeat. Wishing that it was the dual heartbeat of the Doctor, wishing that he would have some peace, if only for a little while.


	9. Heal the scars and change the stars

Ok... so I'm REALLY not sure what happened, but a good portion of the story got deleted or something... so here it is. And I was confused as to why I got no reviews... though... I wish someone would have said something.

* * *

_3rd POV_

Nick sighed, looking at the fine features of Ari's face. The scars were healing away nicely, and she seemed at peace at last. At least on the surface. He could feel her heart warring with her once more. He knew that his time with her was now limited. He owed her his life, and would pay that debt. He was paying it even now, finding the feelings that she had deep in her heart. He was bringing them to the surface, letting her know it was alright that she loved another. He still felt the hurt, but he knew he could deal with it. He could see the future, barely. If only he knew.

He saw how caged her heart was. It was so close to that barrier, the one that kept from her memory the man that had saved her so many times before. He had changed, that much he knew from her mind, before it too was blocked away. He had seen her reach for that memory, to keep it by her side, but every time she tried to hold it, the shards of her broken memory would cut her deep, sending nightmarish visions into her mind. Only with his presence did she not wake up screaming from a memory that he knew was better left behind the wall. He didn't know what it was that was so painful in her past. He did know that sooner or later she would have to brave the pain and terror, and see it all again. It would give her great strength.

She tried so hard to hold onto him, but couldn't. It broke her heart. He knew that what he did was on a line. If things came to pass, and the one refused her, then she would be more shattered than those painful memories. But through her, he delved into the others mind. His name was… Adam. And from what he saw, the boy cared for the girl, as a friend. That was as far as he could reach. He was a powerful psychic, but not that powerful. So many things in her life. Her life had made her fragile. Any more, and she would shatter into hundreds of pieces that no one could pick up.

He looked up.

"Hello." He said.

"Hello again, Nick." The Doctor said.

"She's asleep." Nick said, moving to wake her up.

"She must remain asleep. I cannot keep visiting her. My people won't allow it, and if they do to her what they've done to someone in the past, she may be put into terrible danger once more. I cannot allow that. She is important, very important." The blonde man said.

"That, I can agree with." Nick said, looking at her with a smile.

"You love her?" The Doctor said, leaning against the TARDIS, his hat in his hand.

"That I do. I always will. She did a great service for me, and in so doing, stole my heart. But I cannot take hers, it has already been given to another. Such is the life I lead however, I hear the voices of all, but am always alone." Nick said.

"Yes, I know this." The Doctor said.

"Why is she so important to you?" Nick asked.

"She is so much like someone else I knew. Perhaps she is the same person, the same soul, in another body." The Doctor said.

"Much like you I suppose." Nick said. The Doctor smiled, looking into his hands.

"Yes, I suppose so. I knew someone long ago, as is the case with so many… her name was Jade. The Master killed her people, and did something horrible to her. Eventually I… I had to leave Jade behind, so to speak. In a state that was neither life nor death. And at that time, someone made a prophecy about me. It was vague, but I do feel that soon it will come to pass." The Doctor said, sadness making his voice break.

"And she has something to do with it?"

"Perhaps. I feel that she can right the wrong that will happen. That she knows where to find the key to change it all." The Doctor said.

"She is so fragile right now." Nick said, running his fingers through her hair. She moved, and the Doctor looked alarmed. "Do not worry Doctor. She will not wake up. I put her into a deep sleep."

"Thank you. Yes, she is so fragile right now, that seeing me would be another step towards breaking her. I was the closest thing she found to a parent on this world, and I nearly destroyed her because of it. She needs to grow stronger. You will help her." He said.

"I will do my best. I don't have long with her." Nick said.

"You are dying?" The Doctor asked.

"No. Though I might have without her to guide me. I will be leaving her, so that she will pursue another that she truly loves." Nick said, holding her close.

"Will you be off traveling then?"

"Perhaps. Maybe I will join you." Nick said.

"We will see. I must go now. Turlough and Tegan will be awfully upset with me if I stay much longer." The Doctor said.

"I am sure. Do not worry, soon she will be stronger in spirit than she is now. Do not forget her. Keep an eye on her when I leave." Nick said.

"I will. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that, Doctor."

"I have every confidence you will, no matter where you are." The Doctor said with a nod.

He reached down, brushing her hair from her face, touching her skin. A zing went through him, a sensation that shocked him. There was something within her that was so familiar. Nick saw only a fraction of the pain and sadness he felt coming from the Doctor.

"No matter what, she will be protected. And she will be loved."

"And that is all that matters, to be loved, and to love. Well. Can't stay, must be off." The Doctor said, and was gone as quickly as he had come.

"Now you will know what has been true, that you are loved, my Lady Hawk." Nick whispered, pulling her closer.


	10. I have lost the path before me

And another... This is based in about...2005 just in case your wondering...

* * *

It was difficult for me to get through airport security after what happened four years ago, not to mention that earlier in the summer, while I was in the hospital in fact, London had been bombed. I was on the plane however, resting. My leg hurt because of the brace and the fact that everyone and their mother seemed to crash into it. My leg was healing quickly the doctors told me, and said it would be alright for me to walk without the crutches for a little while each day. I was sure that I had bruises everywhere now though. My luggage would be interesting to say the least.

The flight took forever, but soon enough I was in another country, taking in the cold air, since it was mid November. It was quite foggy too. I managed to lever my luggage off the carousel, seeing as none of the Americans from my flight wanted to assist me. I wanted to use my powers, but I couldn't without causing widespread panic. Finally, after spending ten minutes trying to figure out how to work the wheelchair and my rolling luggage, a nice man decided to help me to where I needed to go. He had just flown home from a business week in the US, and was glad to be of help. I smiled. If only Americans would be so polite.

After that the man who stamped my passport helped me dig out my crutches, seeing as I would need them soon enough, I couldn't take the airport wheelchair with me. I was out of all the chaos and into a much larger world of chaos, looking for the place that I would be meeting my friend. I thought I heard my name, but shrugged it off, only to be all but attacked by this blue blur. I was startled, and dropped my luggage and a crutch. He pulled away, his hands on my shoulders. I almost fell over, and he frowned.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention I was still on my crutches." I said.

"No, that's alright. I'll help you. Come on. Lets go." He said, picking things up and helping me situate myself with the luggage.

We were on the train after a half hour of trying to find it and get there. My bag luckily wasn't too heavy, since I had figured out a way to make it lighter, and smaller seeming. My forgotten friend had given me the idea somehow. Packing away the crutches for the mad dash from the Underground station, across various bustling streets full of traffic, to our hotel, we began the trek. We also managed to get slightly lost. By the time that my leg was really starting to hurt, we made it to the hotel, and were helped inside. I sighed, glad that we were close to our goal for the moment. I plopped onto one of the beds, feeling winded.

"Are you alright?" He asked in German, then again in English.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need to use my crutches for the rest of the day. It kind of sucks, but at least I know I can manage a trip from the station to here with luggage. The return trip should be easy enough." I said.

"Come on, let's go out then. Bring your crutches." He said.

I nodded. He helped me to stand, handed my crutches to me, and we were on our way. It was a little awkward to change in the rather small bathroom, with my leg brace, so I decided not to wear it for that short time. We were finally back in our hotel, having stayed out pretty late. It was an amazing city, and we wouldn't even see half of it. I was glad to have collapsible crutches, they were easy to carry around that way. The third day saw us walking around town, checking out the sites once more, going to a movie. He had a hold of my hand, and was leading the way.

There was a sudden loud noise, and my leg caved. I would have fallen to the rather wet ground had he not caught me first.

"Oh no, was that what I think it was?" I whispered.

"I hope not. Let's get back to the hotel." He said.

He helped me straighten up, and then we traveled the hotel, by the Underground. Not many people were panicking, so that was a good sign. He helped me to the room, where I sat, suddenly chilled. He sat across from me, on his bed, and looked so pale. I was shivering uncontrollably.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I don't know. I suddenly…started to shiver. It's so cold." I said.

He got up, wrapping me up in my jacket, sitting next to me. I felt like I was in a river of ice, and blushing wasn't even beginning to melt it all. I looked at my hands, I pressed them together, praying for courage. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Adam, I" I began, I felt his hands on mine.

"I know. I have been waiting for you to tell me." He said softly.

"I didn't though. Not really." I said, looking at him.

"I know. But you've been trying, for a long time." He said.

I smiled at him. He put his arm around my shoulder, holding me close. I put my head on his shoulder, feeling exhausted. The next thing I remembered was shooting up from a position on the bed. There had been a large crash. Adam sat up next to me, and I blushed. We must have fallen asleep. There was another loud boom, and the hotel started to shake. I fell off the bed, only to be pulled to my feet, and helped towards the door. The windows shattered, and we hit the floor, pieces of the glass cutting into our exposed skin.

I heard a sound, something that was suddenly familiar. I looked up, trying to find where the noise was coming from. There was another crash, and something flew at us. There was numbing pain, I felt blood pouring down my forehead. Adam was next to me, trying to help me to stand. I pulled him down as another blast went through the room. I covered his head, praying that we would get out of this alright.

* * *

Alright, so apparently there's a bunch of stuff thats a bit mixed up. Like some of the names. The 'friend' is supposed to be named Adam. If you see something otherwise, please let me know... I tend to work on three or four stories at once, and sometimes misplace a name... more than sometimes I suppose.


	11. The Truth is Told

Aaaaaand another chapter... my p key is still giving me trouble.

* * *

The Doctor shook his head. He was feeling a bit disorientated, he didn't know why. He looked at Rose. She was the first human he had picked up in a long time. She was vibrant in a way no other could be it seemed, at least that he could remember. Regeneration amnesia tended to leave some things out if he wasn't careful. He staggered to the console, and Rose caught him before he fell on it.

"What's wrong Doctor?" She asked.

"I don't know. It has something to do with regeneration amnesia. Someone I promised… someone I knew is in trouble." He said.

Rose looked at him, feeling a pang of jealousy. She tried to shove it away, he helped many people in his life, she had no reason, or right to get upset. He had lived longer than anyone or thing she had ever heard of

"Do you know who it is?" She asked.

The Doctor was looking beyond Rose, as if he was seeing something inside himself. A look of embarrassment and shock crossed his face.

"It's only been that long in her life? My, I have been getting old." He said.

"What's goin on Doctor? Who is this 'her'?" Rose asked.

"A girl that got into an accident earlier this summer. In your timeline on earth anyway. I promised to look in on her every once in a while, but… there was a bit of amnesia. It's only been a few months since I last visited her, in a linear sense, and took one of her friends with me. He died on my world." The Doctor said.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He was close to her, helped her after she saved him from an eternal life in purgatory. I took him to my world in my fifth regeneration. He lived in my home there, and fought along side my people during the Time War. They accepted him since he was a more advanced form of humanity. He's here with me now, helping out when I need it. He just let me know she's in trouble." The Doctor said.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Gotta help the earth and all that." Rose said.

He nodded and grinned.

"Fantastic." He said, bringing the TARDIS in for a landing.

They opened the door to the TARDIS as the last explosion shook the hotel room the two young people were in. He pulled Rose to the ground to avoid debris that was flying through the air. After it seemed like things had quieted down, they stood up, dusting themselves off. They peered around the settling dust, not seeing anything right away. Rose looked at the Doctor her eyebrow raised.

"Don't look at me, this is the right coordinates. Don't go blaming the TARDIS if we can't find anything." He said.

"I didn't say anything about the TARDIS." Rose said with a coy smile, walking into the room.

"Oi! We may be too late." He said softly.

"Doctor! Over here!" Rose shouted, hearing something.

He moved closer as Rose began to throw debris around. He ducked as some of it came towards his head. He began to help her move things and soon they were looking at Adam and Ari. The Doctor kneeled and checked the young man, his new eyes not recognizing the young girl next to the young man. Rose kneeled to check on the girl, and gasped, almost falling over.

"What the bloody hell?" She said.

"What's wrong Rose?" The Doctor said, helping the semi conscious young man to his feet.

"I dunno. She's got like… long fingernails, her ears…" Rose stammered.

"Earth women like their nails long I thought." The Doctor said.

"Not like this Doctor." Rose said.

The Doctor frowned; making sure Adam was able to get into the TARDIS on his own. He hurried over to where Rose was standing, looking down at the girl. The building started to shake again, and he bent down, picking the girl up and hurrying towards the TARDIS. Rose was puzzled when he hurried off past the console room. She helped Adam follow the Doctor. After dozens of turns and being sure she was lost, the Doctor stopped in a room that looked so similar to the consol room, she was sure they had just gone in a huge circle. The lights came on and she was dazzled by the white room.

"What's this then?" She asked.

"The secondary control room. It's what she's used to. And right now, she's going to need familiarity." The Doctor said.

"Why's that?" Rose asked, helping Adam sit in a chair.

"Well, I've changed a few times since I last saw her. I made a promise I didn't go through with." He said.

"She gonna beat you up then? I'd like to see that." She replied smiling.

"The worst part of it is what is happening to her now. SHE'S changing now. I almost didn't recognize her. She's got so much more power that… my regeneration amnesia… but this isn't normal." The Doctor said.

"Is…she alright?" Adam asked.

"She'll be fine. I must say, you are rather lucky young man." The Doctor said.

"Why do you say that?" Adam said, kneeling by Ari.

"She cares for you, very much." The Doctor said.

"Yes, she tried to tell me."

"Do you share her feelings?" Rose asked, leaning against the console.

"Yes."

"Good. She's going to need you a lot more now." The Doctor said.

"What's wrong with her?" Adam asked, as Ari moaned in pain.

"She's metamorphosing." The Doctor said, both Rose and Adam looked at him. He coughed and smiled slightly. "She's changing. That and I'm sure the injuries sustained in those explosions didn't help much with the pain."

"We noticed that Doctor, but into what?" Rose asked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say a feral, a cat woman." The Doctor said, pressing buttons and moving switches. "And not like the one in that horrible and cheesy American movie."

The room pitched, and Rose stumbled into a pile with the other two. The room righted itself and the Doctor ran around the console again, pressing buttons.

"Sorry. Haven't used this console room in a while." He said.

"Thanks Doctor." Rose said, dusting herself off.

"Will she be… herself?" Adam asked.

"She's the same person if that's what you mean." The Doctor said.

"Just because she's changing doesn't mean she'll be different. I thought Europeans had moved beyond that these days." Rose said.

"It's not that. Most of the times when people change drastically, a part of them changes into someone else." Adam said. "I don't care what she looks like."

Rose smiled as she watched him crawl towards the girl, he was obviously still disorientated from the blow to his head as well as traveling in the TARDIS. He brushed her hair out of her face, wincing at the blood coming from her forehead. Rose frowned, and disappeared for a moment. The Doctor was about ready to go look for her when she came back with a bowl and a warm cloth she stuck her tongue out at the Doctor as she walked past him. She sat next to Adam and Ari and began to clean the blood from her face. He took the rag from her as she looked up at the Doctor.

"What about earth?" She asked.

"We'll get back to that soon enough. I'm sure that they've stopped now anyways." The Doctor said.

"Who are 'they'?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. The only one I knew that was after this girl was… an old friend. After Gallifrey was destroyed, and he died, I thought she would be safe, when I remembered her. She lives much more linear than I have. Though now, that will change I suppose." He said, starting to mumble.

"Doctor, you're rambling again." Rose said.

"Yes. Well, I know that no Time Lord is after her. Who these people are, I don't know. What is worse is I don't know HOW they came to learn of her." The Doctor said.

"What are you talking about? She hasn't mentioned anything like that to me." Adam said.

"How much of her life are you aware of?" The Doctor asked, turning to him.

"She was abandoned in America. She's mostly been a 'ward of the state' as she said. I know basic things, her birthday, and her favorite color." Adam said.

"Did she ever tell you about her religion?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, it wasn't mainstream, she had a 'coven'" He replied.

"Well, she believed she could do what you would call magick. And she's very good at it. She used the elements of fire and water to defeat one of my kind. And she's since gained much more power. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was far more advanced than any of my people." The Doctor said. "In the fact that she's not biased against you lot."

Both Rose and Adam looked at him in disbelief, but he ignored it. He was making sure the TARDIS could fly on its own. Rose stood up to help the Doctor pilot the TARDIS, and Adam remained sitting next to Ari.

"He's right Adam." She said softly, moving. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything, whenever I told someone else I thought cared for me, they always got away as fast as they could. No matter what, they always left me. In my heart, I knew I could tell you, but I was so scared that you would leave me too. You were different than everyone else."

Adam looked down at her, smiling slightly. The Doctor kneeled by him, and the girls. He smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Lady Hawk." He said.

"You lied to me." She said. Rose could see the sadness, a sadness that was painful. She knew the girl was strong, but a part of her was still so fragile.


	12. Changes

"You lied to me." I said, looking at him. My head hurt.

He looked down, and I could feel his pain. He looked at me again, his blue eyes full of emotions I couldn't fathom. Always he had blue eyes. I had never seen his eyes any other color, perhaps it was the only thing that connected him with his past selves.

"I am truly sorry. Nick and I had both decided it was best that I stay away for a little while." He said.

"Where is Nick? He said goodbye to me one day, and none of us could sense him." I said. He looked at me, and I felt tears fall down my cheek.

"I'm so sorry. He joined me for a little while here. He was on my world when it was destroyed." The Doctor said.

"Oh Doctor." I said softly.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly. His pain and my pain seemed to mingle. I knew that this wouldn't be the last time I would see him after this fight was over. It wouldn't be by a long shot. I could almost taste the other girl's jealousy at the fact that the Doctor was being so intimate with me, and Adam just felt awkward.

"I stand by what I said before." He said.

"I… Doctor. The prophecy came true. I know it did, but I know that you will never be alone." I said.

"Yes." He said. "Come now. Let's get going. This is Rose by the way. Rose, this is Lady Shadow Hawk, better known by her earth name of Arianna. Have you picked a surname yet?"

"Well, the state gave me one so it was easier to keep an eye on me, and easier to do paperwork and such. It's as close as they could get to anything with DNA tests. Sanders is what my surname is." I replied.

"Ah, Arianna Sanders. The Lady Shadow Hawk. And her own companion, Adam Friedman."

"Are you alright Adam?" I asked as Rose followed the Doctor, and we sat next to one another.

"Yes. I'm just overwhelmed." He said, looking at me.

"I'm sorry for everything that's happened. I should have told you before." I said.

"It's not just that. You should see yourself." He said.

"Oh no." I said, feeling my face, worried that I was deformed from the collapsing room.

I was startled to see my fingers, the nails on them were pointed, and evil looking. They didn't look gnarled or anything, as a matter of fact, my hands looked more manicured than they had been in a long time. I tried to brush my hair out of my face, but was startled to find my ears weren't in a normal position.

"What's happening to me?" I cried out. My mouth felt strange, and I touched my teeth, they were pointed. "I'm a vampire!"

"I don't care what you look like. You're not a vampire; you're more like a cat." Adam said.

"I'm a freak!" I cried.

"No your not." He said.

He took my hands away from my face, and looked at me, smiling. I thought that I was fainting again when he kissed me. I thought a part of it had to do with my head being injured. My mouth was tingling from his touch. I felt his hands in my hair, brushing my cheek. I leaned my head on his shoulder, holding onto him like he was a lifeline. I felt like I finally belonged somewhere, right in his arms.

"It's good to know something like that still exists." Rose said, turning and walking away from the doorway.

"Yes. And something tells me she's got something to do with me. We'll be seeing her again." The Doctor said.

"Yeah. Don't get your hopes up too high though. She's got a lot to do on earth. I know it. She's got to stick with him to you know. Even though he's human… and she's not…" Rose said.

"Since when has being a different bipedal species had anything to do with love?" The Doctor asked.

"Nothing. Apparently it didn't matter to humans in the future or anything." Rose said.

"Yeah. She's got a lot of power. And she won't leave him behind." The Doctor said.

"She changed again." Rose commented.

"Yeah, I noticed. She's now twenty one years old. I guess that's the time her species become what they are if they're half breeds. She can change back and forth with the power she's got." The Doctor said.

"Come on. Let's go fight the bad guys and save the day eh?" Rose said.

"Fantastic!" He said.

* * *

_Later_

Adam and I spent our time in the TARDIS talking, holding hands, and just being a cutesy couple I suppose. I wanted to go back to earth and drop him off so he wouldn't get hurt in the fight that was to come. He argued with us all about it. The Doctor didn't want me to come either, and that made me furious. But in the end, no one got their way, and then again, two of us did. Adam and I both got to join the Doctor and Rose. The Doctor didn't get to drop either of us off, and I was worried that Adam would be hurt.

It was amazing to step onto the soil of a world that was vastly different than the one I had grown up on. Everything seemed yellow, and I wasn't sure why the Doctor had chosen precisely that planet. It seemed even he didn't know. The people there weren't at all surprised by the sudden appearance of a large blue police box, something out of the ordinary even on earth in my time. It felt nice to be there, almost like I was home. The weather was beautiful, nice and warm with a slight breeze. I sat down under a tree with a sigh, looking at what was left behind by the shards of glass. Beneath what was to become new scars, were the ones I had received in the car crash, months ago. I looked down to my leg, realizing how long ago it all seemed. The nurse had told me three to four months and I wouldn't need the brace, but would still need crutches.

It would soon be time to get rid of the thing, although I went without it on some occasions. Soon enough though the nurse would scold me for doing too much, unless I healed nicely. Which I doubted would happen because it seemed that every time I sat down to rest, I was being attacked again. I laughed. Here I was, on an alien planet, worrying about being scolded by a nurse that was millions of miles away. It was unfathomable. I had no idea things were this huge. Well I did, but I didn't. I had always looked at the sky, and realized just how tiny I was, a speck of dust. But this made me feel so much smaller. The Doctor came and sat next to me.

"It's impossible though. I've seen about everything, and I know there isn't such thing as magic." Rose said.

"It's amazing isn't it? The feeling you get when you realize just how tiny and insignificant you are? I've felt that way numerous times, even Time Lords get that feeling." He said.

"Some people are just too grounded in the facts to have faith. I love facts, but faith helps me much more. And magick is a part of me." I said.

"Well, in all honesty, if I can remember correctly, there was a race destroyed about twenty some years ago, in a linear sense of course. They were working really hard on genetic enhancements to their race, seeing as a war had made them barren. They couldn't have children. Much of the time they spent trying to create something, they could have spent stopping the war, and fixing things the natural way. But, in the end, they had you, only because they used human DNA, and the DNA of other species, grafting them to their own. You are a break in their circle of pain. As well as the end of their species. They destroyed themselves, but not before the ones who created you, sent you to earth. They did what real parents would do, they saved the life of their offspring in the only way they could, by sending you away."

"I was created, nothing more than some sad little experiment. I'm not one of them, I'm not human, I'm nothing. Just an attempt at keeping the race alive, and I didn't even accomplish that." I said.

"You're the only one left, kind of like me. You were an experiment in improving the race as well. The ones you would call your people had basic abilities in bending the laws of physics. Minor tricks to people on earth. Disappearing, much like your Houdini. But you, you are a prodigy. This is why the Master was after you no doubt. You can do so much more than they could, bending not only the laws of physics, but of reality as well. What you can't do, is travel in time." He said.

I looked at him, then down at my hands. All that I believed in was being torn from me little by little.

"Don't worry. What is science to one person, is magick to another, it's all a matter of interpretation." He replied.

"I know you mean that, but to hear people talking about what I can do as nothing more than bending the laws of physics… of course that's what magick is, I know that. But still." I said.

Adam put his arm around me, and I leaned my head onto his shoulder. The Doctor dusted himself off and stood in front of me.

"This is your home world you know." He said.

"I thought it might be. Why are we here?" I asked.

"I wanted to show you what your people were like. I can't change their future, that would cause harm to you. It was their time." He said.

"How can you even make such a choice? Standing here among the people you care about, you put one person first instead of an entire planet, when you know that by changing one thing you could save them even though that would mean I wouldn't exist." I said.

"It could create a paradox." He said.

"Stop with the excuses already! You are a lord of time, therefore, you can do anything, you can save a race from dying out, stop the creation of another, you have a power that no one else has, you could be a god!" I said.

"That's not the point." He said, looking at me like he was truly hurt.

"What is my life against a number of millions? Personally, that's the kind of odds that wouldn't work in my favor." I said.

"Your life against millions? I would never hope to make such a choice, because I know that the lines of time are more fragile than the threads of a spider web. Because I could never choose to willfully destroy the life of someone I've known as long as you. They wouldn't let me, the ones that knew you better. Because I could never destroy the miracle that you are, and the goodness in your heart. No. I couldn't save this planet and loose you too. It may not seem fair to you, but I won't do it. You have so much more in store for you; YOU may even get the chance to save your people. Not that they deserve it." The Doctor said, grabbing my shoulders.

I shoved his arms away, turning from him, feeling the pain and misery of those who were my people, dying off without a chance. I heard him move away as I watched the feral people go on with their lives, very playful, making me wonder what I would have been like if I had been raised with them, what I would have been like if I chose to live as one of them, instead of appearing human, letting myself listen to the feelings that I had. Adam took my hand and led me away from the Doctor and Rose, down by a river bank. I sighed, and with his help, sat on the bank. I leaned against him, feeling his arm around my waist.

"Would you believe me if I told you that you could do what I can?" I asked him softly.

"No, I do not have the faith that you have." He replied.

"Faith, you need faith, but not in God, or many Gods and Goddesses. You just need faith in your heart Adam. Believe me; I've felt it within you. You are one in a million on earth that can do something like magick." I said.

"How do you see this?" He asked.

"Because, I can see the love in your heart. All of earth is capable of what I can do, along with Selene and Amberly. The only reason they're not able to it is because they have gone through life, starting in childhood with hope that magick exists, but as they grew older, their spark went out, and they became black and grey, dull and unable to dream. We are still young enough; I can show you how life can truly be. And I can teach you." I said, looking at him.

His eyes were so blue, and made my heart stutter. His lips were soft like rose petals as he leaned down and kissed me tenderly. I could feel something envelope us, I think it was the magick I possessed. In that moment I knew that I had given him something that would help him to learn. I took off my pendant, a pentagram. It was glowing softly in a green color. I put it over his head, situating it squarely.

"Your element is water, healing. I know you can learn that at least." I said.

Like from the television show I had watched, I moved my hand as gracefully as was possible, considering I was feral as well, I suppose it was more graceful than a human. I held it in a globe form, it floated in my hands. I offered it to him, and he looked doubtful. I smiled at him.

"Do not doubt, look into your heart. Whether or not you love me as deeply as I love you, use that faith in your heart to use the power you have." I whispered.

I took his hands quickly. He held them like mine, and the globe shivered. I winced, the pain in my leg was sharp. I ignored it, and continued to teach him. I could feel in his heart the wish to heal. His family was doctors, and it was in his blood to want to heal, and I think that is where his magick came from. The generations of being a healer. He learned quickly, and I smiled as he moved the water like a seasoned water mage.

"I want to heal your leg. Your scars." He said.

"I am healing. My scars tell of what has happened in my life." I said.

"Even a butterfly has a chance to change her skin, and become on the outside what beauty she holds within." He whispered, his hand on my cheek.

I felt something painful in my heart, remembering Nick's words. I felt tears fall down my cheeks. He wiped them away, surprised and disheartened.

"I am sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"No, someone else told me I was a butterfly, and that I would have a chance to break from my cocoon and become beautiful."

"You should believe him then." Adam replied.

I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. I felt exhausted. I fell into a darkness that was neither slumber nor dreaming.


	13. Memories

A short chapter, but the last one in this story. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.

* * *

I was among my people. It looked like I was a toddler, no more than five or six. They all looked sad, the youngest of their litters already decades older than me. They lived much longer than the humans I had spent my life with. They were working so hard to be able to have lives again, after the war that had made them unable to bear litters anymore. 

Then came the pain, the tests they performed on me, the surgery, the cutting and the pain of failure. I was not portraying any of their traits at my young age, when their kits had been able to do so months from birthing. But worse than the testing and the cutting, was the doctor that performed the procedures. He did things to me that I did not want, which brought feelings of disgust and embarrassment. Things my creators knew nothing about, and would not hear of.

I felt the walls of my mind shatter, the wire thin lines along my arms, dripping blood. The screams, the crying, whimpering. I had killed that doctor, along with half the staff in the office. I was found, in the middle of them all and the surprise and disappointment on the faces of those that found me, made it even worse. They knew what had happened to me, and decided that I should start a new life, somewhere else. They put a lock on my feral DNA, hoping to find me before I turned a human age of 21 physically and mentally, so that they could teach me what I was, and show me what I could do before everything struck me at once. But in sending me off for my own protection, they lost their lives.

And the walls of my memory came down around me.

* * *

Adam's POV (3rd person)

Adam felt her loose consciousness. He could see the pain flickering across her face, and in a way, knew what she was seeing. He used the techniques she had shown him so that he could use them to heal her. At first he tried to heal her injured leg, to lighten the scars so they would go away, knowing that the scars made her self conscious, although he thought nothing of them, they were just another part of her. But he knew that to begin truly healing her, he would have to start with her heart and mind. He saw the blood begin to flow down her arms, knowing that something within her was fighting her very being. And that at last, the memories that had haunted her as long as he knew her, had broken the wall between her and her past.

"Ari, I know you are there, and I know you've been through a lot. I will not let you go through it alone again. We are here for you." He whispered, a mantra that helped him to concentrate healing her.

Suddenly she opened her eyes, crying out. He held her closely, knowing it was far from over. There was much healing to be done, but it was the kind of healing that only he could do, just by being there with her.

* * *

Ari's POV (1st person)

I loved his eyes. They reminded me of the Doctor, always blue. Every regeneration so far that I had seen had been blue eyed. Granted, a different color blue, but none the less, blue. It showed me that there was the laughter from before, a young life, that although things would get serious from time to time, he would always be there with a goofy grin to make someone feel better.

The Doctor came by later, to let us know that the people who had attacked earth, were there by mistake. They had gone and looked into it while Adam and I spent our time by the river. They had come out of a wormhole somewhere deep in space, on the wrong side. They had apologized for what they had mistakenly done, thinking that earth was the planet they were to attack. The Doctor still didn't like that, but they had told him the planet they were attacking, actually had some form of metallic creatures on it that sounded rather like they were Daleks, and that they had begun killing any living organism near them.

Earth was safe again, for now.


End file.
